Promise
by ClaudiaCleland
Summary: PDLD. Starts at the beginning of season 7. After Logan left for London Rory feels depressed. After one night with Finn she is afraid that she was just another drunken mark on his bedpost. Was she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings and some dialogues are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls. This story is not written to make money. I own nothing, just borrowing a bit for this fanfiction, and I only try to live longer in the comforting world of the Gilmore Girls, but with much more Finn and adding my own ideas.

I am not a native English speaker and I will try to do my best and have some really great persons who offered to help me (thanks for that), but I am still new in writing English and also in writing fanfiction. Please be aware of this, before you leave any mean comments. Nobody is forced to read my stuff, but I really enjoyed a lot of awesome Finnfictions so far and would like to return the favor.

I am sure you find some mature content in the story. And because of Finn is not extremely often in GG and I like to add things to my own GG characters, you perhaps not agree with every characterization of mine. In addition I should confirm this time it is a story about Finn and Rory. I am also still a Logan fan, but Rory cannot have both the whole time!

Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy it a little bit.

…..

 **1 Chapter** (starts at the beginning of season 7)

Rory awakes in the early morning and before she even opens her eyes she smells something is different. She avoids at first to actually open her eyes and inhales the masculine scent which is thrilling new and simultaneously familiar. She tries to remember where she could be and slowly open her eyes and look around. Nothing appears known and she definitely is aware she never ever was in this bedroom before. And while she reflects about the last night she reminds the deep huskiness in his voice and her deep intense desire to feel his lips on hers. Rory touches her lips and still feels the sparks. Her emotions running wild and she feels like in a rerun movie of the night before with dancing tongues and pure lust and the memory leaves her breathless. While thinking of all the satisfied animalistic cravings of the night before she gets turned on again and because she hears the breathing next to her, which is definitively not her boy-friend Logan, she blushes.

 _One day before:_

After Logan left for London Rory feels depressed and even if she understands she cannot fly immediately to him and visit him, it sucks. She calls Logan every day, however he has not really much free time and in addition to the time zone it is hard for her to keep contact and have no physical contact to each other. Logan gets worried after some days and the feeling she stays mostly in their flat. Every effort to cheer her up failed and therefore he decided to use some help of his friends. The best friend to cheer someone up should be Finn, the always hilarious and eccentric Australian and he give him a ring "Finn, my man, I need your help."

"Already screwed up, mate?" Finn jokes.

"Rather the opposite, its better than I thought in London: I am even enjoying working for my dad, but Rory sounds depressed every time I call her" Logan answers and Finn hears the sorrows in his friend's voice.

"Any suggestions?" Finn tries to enquire.

Logan replies "I thought you could go with her in the pub and cheer her up with some crazy stories of your life."

Finn hesitates "You know I like Rory, but we never spend time alone and perhaps you better ask one of her girls?"

"Lane is on her honeymoon and the crazy Geller started her own business scaring potential future Yalies and their parents" Logan explains.

Finn gives in "No worries, I call Colin and we will get her to the pub". Logan thanks him and continues his work.

Finn tries to convince Colin and Robert to join him in the cheering-up-mission, but both have to spend too much time in the family businesses and no chance to escape at the moment. Finn is aware he likes Rory as a friend however he never spent time with her alone so far. He never ever spent time in America with a girl without trying to seduce her and he's unsecure what to do the whole evening with Rory. Nonetheless Finn walks to Logan's flat after Logan texted him he should get there tonight at 7 pm.

Finn knocks at the door and opens it afterwards and strolls in. Rory lies in her bed, or better their shared bed of Logan and her, and around her lots of travel guides from Asia.

Finn whispers "Love, I am here as ordered."

Rory looks at him with sad eyes "Logan told me, but you don't need to entertain me Finn. Just leave me alone".

"What are you embracing? Is this a rocket?" Finn asks curious.

"Yes, an endless love rocket" Rory sighs and she shows no intention to actually move out of her bed.

Finn feels over challenged and he starts to try to encourage her like all his male friends. He searches for some alcohol in the kitchen and comes back with two glasses and a bottle of Tequila.

"Darling, I am back with one of my oldest friends and I am sure he can cheer you up and convince you to leave your bed" Finn teases. Rory smiles shyly and after the persuasive power of Tequila she escorts Finn to their usual pub.

In the pub Finn arranges with the bartender that the alcohol flows and amuses Rory with stories of his conquests and his preference of redheads. After getting extremely intoxicated Rory complains "the worst part is to sleep in our bed which smells like Logan... it's like he's still here, but I cannot touch him… I hate it." And after ranting a long time about all the things she hates about London and Logan being there Rory has a typically boozed idea "Finn?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Chapter**

 _And after ranting a long time about all the things she hates about London and Logan being there Rory has a typically boozed idea "Finn?"_

"Yes, my darling?"

"Today it is too late for another redhead, the last left the pub some hours before… is it perhaps possible to stay in your flat for one night to escape all the sad reminders?" Rory asks shyly.

Finn, definitively more than a little bit tipsy, babbles "Sure love, it's a pleasure to give a fine lady like yours a shelter for tonight."

Staggering to Finn's home he embraces her waist to stabilize both of them while walking. "Welcome to my castle milady" Finn says dramatically, let Rory's waist go and tries to take a bow, but stumbles. Both are giggling.

"You take the bed milady and the knight uses the couch" Finn declares.

Rory shakes her head "No, you are my knight in shining armour and therefore I sleep on the couch, but I need some clothes to sleep. Can I borrow some?"

"Just follow me, love, in my legendary bedroom like thousand damsel before" Finn teases and guides Rory with his hand on her back in the right direction.

Rory takes a t-shirt and shorts and wants to change her clothes in the bathroom, but feels dizzy and sits on the bed.

Finn crawls closer and whispers in a husky voice "Darling, I am intrigued… what are your fine plans for tonight?"

Rory chuckles because of the overdramatic style of Finn, however she takes a shine on flirting with Finn and whispers back "Seduce my mind and you can have my body".

Being a player Finn loves every game and feels challenged. A smile playing about his lips and he comes closer to Rory and leans near to her ear "Challenge accepted milady".

Rory blushes and she knows she should leave to the living-room, but her heart is beating loudly in her chest and her curiosity wins "My knight accepts this dare? I am sure you are not able to touch me without using your hands!"

He replies with a mischievous smile, a wink and his voice taken on a husky quality "You have no idea milady."

Finn loves the Knight's Tale and every chance to quote it "My pride is the only thing they can't take from me."

His hot breath blows in Rory's ear and Finn whispers seductively "If he believes enough, a man can do anything and you, milady, get my finest presentation tonight." He continues "afterwards you will want me so badly you will start to use your hands." Finn loves being challenged and the amount of alcohol helps to not rethink that the girl in his bed is not his.

Rory bits her lower lip and at the same moment Finn stares at her lips and whispers "I am sure love you desperately wants to know how my lips feels on yours, it's like the forbidden fruit all the redheads had, but you can't".

Rory blushes and Finn reacts "I love your blushing, like a totally innocent girl and it satisfies my thrill of the chase."

He continues to talk as far from a good boy as one could get with deep huskiness in his voice and tousles his hair abstractedly. Finn starts how it would feel to kiss Rory and afterwards to caress her whole body. Rory responds with a gentle moan and tries to hide it with her hand. Finn smiles softly to himself and feels his body also react and tell her she turned him on with her wonderful little sound.

She tries to stay cool and inaccessibly and even if she wants to deny it, but playing with fire arouses her much more than she had ever thought it would. Rory teases back "I feel nothing - you are more like a farmer boy than a knight in armour."

Finn lived his whole life for making good girls go bad and this was his biggest provocation and he sharpens his weapons. "Milady, I am deeply hurt, but you only forbid to use my hands, never my tongue."

Rory's eyes widen while Finn comes extremely close to her lips. Overrun with his scent, the sparkles of his emerald eyes and the physical nearness, Rory forget all guilty conscience and concentrate only on the craving of her body, which means she pulls Finn closer and brushes her lips to his. She notices his tenseness at first, but quickly her tongue dances with his.

Rapidly all clothes are landing on the floor and she growls at the sensation of Finn touching her like no one before. They making love like tomorrow would never come and afterwards sleeping still naked interlocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Chapter**

 _While thinking of all the satisfied animalistic cravings of the night before she gets turned on again and because she hears the breathing next to her, which is definitively not her boy-friend Logan, she blushes._

Rory knows she should feel guilty, but instead everything feels right. She would like to immediately repeat the cravings that she feels. However, she fears the moment Finn realizes what had happened he would tell her it was nothing special and Rory would know that she was just another drunken mark on his bedpost. Quietly she leaves his bed and searches the room for her clothes.

A few hours later, Finn awakens after the best night sleep he has ever had. Slowly the memories of what had happened last night dawn on him and he becomes nervous. The thought that frightens him the most is that it was amazing. He never had let a girl stay over before but he loved listening to her breathing as she slept and fell asleep next to her. He suddenly realizes that he no longer can hear or feel her beside him. He thinks that maybe she is using his bathroom. Finn relaxes and he inhales the scent of her perfume however, when she doesn't come out of the bathroom he has the unpleasant feeling that she left him before he had awakened. This feeling leaves a lump in his stomach and an ache in his heart.

Finn gets out of the bed and walks naked to the bathroom. A soft smile formed on his lips seeing all his clothes lying everywhere on the floor. Yes, it was an amazing hot night!

He knocks on the bathroom door, but there is no Rory in the bathroom… or the living room… or anywhere else in his apartment. He forgets about the pounding in his head and all he can feel is guilt and sadness because she has left.

"Damn!" Finn rants. He rakes his fingers through his hair thinking of what he should do next. Startled he hears his cell phone ring. Hoping that it is Rory he murmurs "Love, where are you?"

Instead Finn hears the laughing voice of his mate, Logan "Finn, have you lost someone already?" Logan chuckled."

Finn blushes and begins to stutter before he teases back, "hm… Logan, you're not an expected part of my foreplay, but you are always welcome to join."

Logan grins about this offer and the crazy things that Finn is known to do with the ladies, but this is not why he called. "Well, were you successful yesterday?"

Finn does not respond, how could Logan know?

"Finn? - I meant the cheering-up-mission?" Logan asks.

Finn doesn't know what to say. And he especially doesn't know if he succeeded or made it even worse. He growls "Hangover... ask Rory" and hangs up.

Logan smirks about Finn's hangover and decides to call Rory.

Rory kept herself busy since she came home from Finn's. She is confused about her feelings and feels guilty about her night with him. She is startled when her phone rings.

"Ace, did you enjoy the evening with our special Australian friend?" asked Logan.

.. "What?"

Logan smiles "I called Finn before and it sounds like you both have a bad hangover from yesterday?"

Logan spoke with Finn? Rory tenses… Oh my god!

"Ace? - Are you still there? What's going on in that mind of yours? Did you enjoy the evening with Finn? Or did he leave you alone for another redhead? When I called him, he seemed to be searching for a woman…"

Rory still doesn't respond. What is Logan talking about? She experiences a pang of jealousy when he tells her that Finn was searching for another woman? Wait, I left Finn without saying goodbye... perhaps I am the other woman…! She thought to herself.

"Logan, can we talk later. I have a terrible hangover." Rory whispers.

Logan chuckles to himself. This means she was in the pub yesterday and not stuck in their apartment alone.

"Okay Ace, I need to get back to work. I am glad you left the apartment. Maybe you can meet Finn more often… seems like you enjoyed yourself yesterday. Love you." Logan said as he ended the call.

Rory looks at her phone in shock. Logan had just told her to spend more time with Finn. Rory thinks about how she should handle her feelings towards Finn and Logan. She decides to make a list. She begins to search for paper and a pencil to write a list so she can figure out what she should do. She sits down and starts her list. On the pro, it was an amazing night. The con it was a once in a lifetime experience. Not wanting to hurt either of the boys, she realizes that she needs to talk to Finn immediately and convince him to never tell Logan what had happened.

She decides to call Finn, but he doesn't answer. After several failed attempts, she decides to go back to his apartment to talk to him in person.

Rory drives to the pub that they went to the night before. He wasn't there. So, she went to the other pubs that they all like to go to. He is not there either. Rory thinks of any other place he would go and realizes that he still might be at is his apartment.

She walks to his place and rings the bell. She starts to blush as she remembers the passionate night they shared together.

Finn opens his door and rubs his eyes. Is this a dream or is really Rory standing there? He feels insecure and hesitantly says - "Rory?!"

"Finn, could I come in to talk?" Rory asks bashfully and blushes.

Finn replies "Sure."

He opens the door wider to let her in and leads her to his couch. They sat there for a few moments staring at each other. They both were afraid to speak first and talk about the night before. On the coffee table in front of the couch was his usual bottle of scotch and two glasses.

Rory looks at him as Finn pours some scotch in both glasses. He hands her a glass. She raises her eyebrow at him as they both take a sip.

Finn finally breaks the silence, "Rory, you came over to talk?"

Rory looks at him and asks, "No pet name today?" After she said it, she grimaced because it sounded harsher than she planned.

"I want this conversation to be serious" Finn explains and Rory sees that his eyes are filled with emotions.

Rory sighs and speaks softly, "Finn, last night was amazing and I regret nothing, but I am Logan's girl-friend and he doesn't deserve this."

Finn nods and his eyes tear up. He turns his head away from hers and whispers back "Sure, love."

Rory feels the urge to comfort him and takes his left hand. She caresses it and begins to feel her hand tingle from their contact. Slowly she gently holds his hand tightly and smiles softly at him. Searching for the right words to say, they sit on the couch holding hands.

Nobody moves as they hold each other's hands and gaze in each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Chapter**

 _Nobody moves as they hold each other's hands and gaze in each other's eyes._

They continue drinking their scotch waiting for someone to break the silence. Suddenly Rory starts talking again "I still can't believe we had sex, Finn!"

With a small smirk Finn replies, "I know …and I can't believe you are not a redhead!"

Rory chuckles and the tension they both were feeling begins to drop.

"Unfortunately, I am not the knight who wins the tournament and gets the lady" Finn says with a pout.

Rory giggles and answers "everybody gets what they deserve."

"That was mean" Finn states with his voice low and gravelly "and I never got the chance to prove my talents with the knowledge of the need to show my best skills."

Rory blushes and she knows, she should go now, but the way he looks at her makes her shiver.

Finn had never felt anything like this. He had always been attracted to her, but she's not his girl. He never thought of making any move before now, but she is amazing and he nearly loses all control. "You are so bloody beautiful."

A smile is playing about her lips and she wants to leave but at the same time stay forever.

"You are a real charmer; Finn" Rory answers.

Finn feels happy just sitting next to Rory and notices that they are still holding each other's hands. He loves the feeling of her soft skin. He has never had a girl-friend or the urge to hold someone's hand. Holding her hand like this, feels right, yet at the same time, it is extremely wrong. In the past when a woman came to his apartment they would have sex and then he would have them leave. But now looking at her inviting lips, he wants Rory to stay. He could feel his own tension building afraid of making the wrong move which would have her leave immediately.

Rory's heart is loudly beating in her chest and she caught herself checking him out. She never thought of Finn of anything else than the dramatic Australian, drunk friend of Logan. She sometimes even thought that he could be gay. However, now she understands why he has such luck with all the redheads. He's really a wonderful man and under his often-strange clothes there is a very handsome man. In the past, Finn often made her laugh but now he makes her blush as she thinks of all the naughty activities she would like to have with him. Right now, he is a different Finn to the one she used to know.

They continue to hold each other's hands. Rory realizes again that she should leave and says sadly "Finn, I should go."

He answers "I know."

Rory sees the pain in his eyes and wonders if he can see the pain in her own. She starts to move and let go of Finn's hand. She immediately misses the comfort and warmth of his hand. "I will go now."

"I will walk with you to the door" Finn sadly whispers.

While walking in slow motion to the door, both are aware that neither of them wants to leave the other, but they know that it is the right thing to do.

At the door, a light blush overcomes her cheek and she whispers, "You are amazing Finn. I will never forget what we did, even if it was extremely wrong. We never should do anything like this ever again …not because it was bad, but it was wrong …you know what I mean."

Finn smiles at her little rant and it makes her departure even harder for him. He has always loved to hear her ranting and knowing that she is a little bit dramatic like him.

"You should really go, love …or I might want more than a one-night stand" Finn says and his voice takes on a husky quality.

Rory feels like there are a hundred butterflies flying in her stomach His intoxicating scent and voice is addictive to her as she thinks of his body. She realizes she should leave before she succumbs to the urge of touching him.

Finn notices Rory still doesn't leave. They stare into each other eyes without even opening the door. He knows if he does or says something wrong, he can lose everything. No matter how stupid it is to desire the girl of his best friend, he wants nothing more than to spend the night again with her.

"Perhaps one last kiss?" Rory asks, because she really doesn't want to leave him.

Finn, afraid of scaring her away or changing her mind only nods. What is she doing to him?

The kiss is perfect, deep and needy. She looks at him through lust clouded eyes and…


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Chapter**

 _The kiss is perfect, deep and needy. She looks at him through lust clouded eyes and…_

…her lips are still tingling from his touch. She needed this one last kiss before being brave enough to escape this great man. Great man!? This is Finn, she reminds herself. She speaks with nervousness "thanks for everything."

"Anytime, darling" Finn responds and takes a tighter hold of her waist. He isn't ready to let her go. She fits perfectly to his body and holding her like this comforts him more than he ever thought could be possible. Rory couldn't stop her desire to stay another night. She knows it is wrong and that she shouldn't feel like this. With Finn's arms around her waist holding her it feels so right that she doesn't want to leave.

She wants more, one last kiss. She leans forward, feels his body react to her and the next kiss deepens.

Finn licks his lips and looks at her, with hope in his eyes. She can't deny her need to be close to him anymore and then one kiss leads to another.

That evening they enjoy every moment of this forbidden relationship. They both knew that they needed to stop, because they don't want to cheat on Logan - again.

In the darkness clouds of guilty conscience fill Finn's mind. Yes, he knows that even if Logan is working in London he is his best mate and doesn't deserve this.

However, with a deep huskiness in his voice, he begs "please stay this night, love." She gets lost in his eyes and searches for the right words. Rory longs to feel his body against hers one last time.

She smiles at the effect she has on him and whispers "only one night …and this will never happen again."

Everything is perfect and yet totally wrong. She cheated not only once, but twice on Logan. Despite her thoughts of what she had done, she sleeps very well.

The next morning when Finn awakes, he is thrilled that Rory stayed the night with him. This is more than having sex with a beautiful woman. Just looking at her makes him happy. He still knows he needs to stop this, but he feels that he is falling hard for her. He loves the feeling of Rory sleeping beside him in his bed. Finn inhales her scent, a mixture of coffee and the scotch of the evening before. He would never betray one of his best mates and knows that this can never happen again. Yet, he looks upon her memorizing how beautiful she looks lying beside him and hold this moment in his memory forever.

She awakens with the feeling that someone is staring at her

Finn whispers "good morning, love."

She yawns and stretches sleepily. "Good morning, Finn."

They cuddle into each other and neither one want to speak about the inevitable.

After a long silence Finn asks, "When do you need to leave, love?"

At this moment Rory realizes again how wrong everything is …and her naked body, which is interlocked with Finn's, begins to tense.

He feels her reaction.

Finn quickly responds, "You can stay as long as you want, love. I just don't know if you have a lecture today."

His heart beats loudly in his chest and he hopes she decides to stay a little bit longer.

Rory sighs and against her better judgement she replies "no lecture in the morning today. I can stay."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, his lips come closer to hers. The kiss is soft and loving. Rory and Finn begin to make out like teenagers in love.

Every dream has to end and in the late morning Rory finally leaves Finn's apartment.

During the next few weeks, they both avoid each other.

Every call they receive from Logan evoke the guilt they both feel.

To keep herself busy she jumps back into work and writes more articles for the Yale Daily News than ever before.

The apartment feels emptier now than before when she spent the night with Finn. Rory rarely stays in her apartment except to sleep. She spends all of her free time in the library doing research for the articles she is writing.

Finn spends most of his evenings in the local pub. He drinks like there is no tomorrow and he still cannot forget the sense of her body against his.

For the past few Friday nights Colin joins him and asks "Finn, what's up my friend?" and his response is always the same nothing.

Colin senses something is stressing his best friend.

He waits and says, "There are more redheads tonight in the pub than I ever seen before and you have not chosen one so far!"

"I reckon I have had all of them before," Finn answers and tries to smirk.

Finn still is not ready confide in him. Colin understands that there is something bothering him but he is not ready to tell him, and as his good friend he will wait. So, he orders another bottle of scotch for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Chapter**

 _Finn still is not ready confide in him. Colin understands that there is something bothering him but he is not ready to tell him, and as his good friend he will wait. So, he orders another bottle of scotch for the two of them._

Logan begins to worry again about Rory's behavior. It seems like she has had no social life. For weeks, she spends her free time in the library doing research for the articles that she is writing.

He calls her again and tries to convince her to do something else

Rory hears the phone ring and seeing the number she answers it.

"Good morning Ace, what are your plans for today?"

"Hi, Logan. Well, I have some lectures and afterwards I plan to spend the evening at the library working on my newest article. Why?" she asked.

"You know, there is life outside of the Yale Daily News?" he teases.

"Yes." He could hear the low mumble in her voice.

"I don't even remember the last time you had fun, Ace. I am really worried." Logan tries again to convince her.

Rory understands he wants the best for her, but she doesn't trust herself since she has been having these naughty dreams every night and they are not about her boy-friend Logan. It has to stop and she is willing to hide herself if necessary. She really likes Logan and she will go out every night when he comes back, but now she wants to stay away from every place in Yale where Finn could be. She has managed to do this successfully for several weeks so far and she has no reason to change her behavior till the dreams stop.

They talk for a while and finally at the end of the call Logan gives in. He hangs up thinking about their conversation, so he decides that he needs to plan something else to get his girl out of the apartment. The last time he convinced Finn to help him. However, in the last few weeks whenever he calls, Finn cuts their conversations short and then tells him that he must go. Logan thinks about the other friends that he has who could help him with his "Ace". He decides that Colin would be the next best thing. So, he quickly dials his number and calls him.

"Colin, my man, I need your help. Ace seems depressed these last few weeks. I thought of you and wonder if you could go take her to the pub and cheer her up? She has been like a hermit these last few weeks. I asked Finn but he seems to be too busy" Logan rambles.

"Sure, perhaps I will surprise Finn and have him join us. Something is stressing him and he refuses to talk about it with me. These last few weeks he has been drinking a lot. Rory could be the perfect distraction from his sorrows." Colin answers.

"Sounds good" Logan says gladly about the suggestion. They both say goodbye and hang up.

Colin decides to call Rory promptly after he gets off the phone with Logan. He realizes it is easier for her to decline a text message than a personal phone call.

Rory is surprised when her phone rings. Colin has never called her before. They have only sent text messages to each other when they planned Logan's going away party.

"Colin!?" she answered.

"Reporter girl" Colin states with a smirk.

"Why are you calling me Reporter girl?" Rory asks confused.

"I heard you spend all your free time at the Yale Daily News and thought it is an appropriate name for you" he teases.

Rory giggles.

"I thought you could try doing some research outside the library" Colin states.

"For what story?" Rory wonders.

"You know, to investigate what's really going on in Yale. I heard you wanted to see the world close and personal. What better way of doing that than being a part of something big." Colin replies.

"Now you have my interest. What are you talking about?" Rory wonders.

"Come to the pub with me, tonight." Colin says. "It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill - something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different."

"Well I don't know, Colin. I'm really busy…."

Colin interrupts. "Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Reporter Girl. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You go out with me to the pub, or stay in, but if you do it's one less evening you haven't lived."

"I heard that speech before" Rory says smiling, remembering the last time she heard those words.

"I know" Colin answers "I hope I will succeed with a little help from our friend."

Rory capitulates "Ok, in Omnia Paratus for one evening." She sighs thinking that one evening with Colin couldn't hurt.

"See you on Friday. At your dorm at 8 p.m.?"

"Sure" Rory says though she knows that she shouldn't. She decides it could be a fun evening and Logan will be pleased that she is going out.

On Friday evening, Colin meets Rory, as arranged, at her dorm. They leave and walk together to their usual pub. Colin thought meeting Finn here could be a nice surprise for both so he didn't tell either of them who they would be joining.

Colin and Rory enter the pub when he looks at her and says, "I will go to the bar and get us some drinks and you can walk over to our usual booth."

"Ok, see you there. Thanks."

Rory walks to their usual place and stops shocked.

At the same moment an already tipsy Finn spots Rory. They gaze into each other's eyes and nobody says a word.

Rory stands there in front of the booth and Finn sits - both unable to move.

Finn and Rory are getting lost in each other's blue eyes, feeling their desire that burn like a wildfire inside them. Their chemistry was so strong that even the casual onlooker in the pub could see the electricity.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Chapter**

 _Finn and Rory are getting lost in each other's blue eyes, feeling their desire that burn like a wildfire inside them. Their chemistry was so strong that even the casual onlooker in the pub could see the electricity._

Colin comes back with the drinks and says with a smirk, "Hey, reporter girl, do you want to stand the whole night or find a one-night-stand and live a little?"

Rory blushes. Fortunately, he's totally oblivious to the sexual tension between his best friend and Rory.

When Rory doesn't respond or move, Colin adds "Just a joke, reporter girl. I know you would never cheat on Logan."

Rory looks at Finn and notices that he is also blushing. It's the first time she has ever seen Finn blush. She couldn't stop thinking about the reasons why he would blush. Was he embarrassed about the nights they spent together? Did he regret everything? Is she just another drunken mark on his bedpost? Finn is the only person she knows that is so uninhibited. He has never shown embarrassment about his behavior in the past.

"Reporter girl?" Finn asks confused looking directly at Colin.

Colin replies "Just a pet name I have given her, because our girl here spends all of her free time at the Yale Daily News. I think it is an appropriate new name for her. Don't you agree?"

Finn wonders why Rory has been spending so much time writing articles. He starts to worry about her. The feeling of wanting a woman to be safe as well as happy is new to him. Sure, he worries about his little sister and mother, but they are family. Oh my god, did he just think about Rory as a part of his family!? He begins to sweat. He has a feeling that this evening won't end well!

Colin looks at Finn. He seems very quiet tonight. He is not making his usual funny comments.

Finn stares in his scotch glass. He wants nothing more than to be invisible or walk away from the booth. He knows that if he leaves, Colin would get suspicious. He reaches for his drink. He wonders if he should get drunk to forget. Suddenly he feels stressed.

Colin and Rory slide in the booth with Finn. They start to drink but no one says anything. As they are sitting there Finn notices that time has slowed down. Colin is aware of the silence and he decides that he needs to do something to cheer both of his friends up.

Thinking that nothing like a game could cheer them up he says, "Let'splay 21 questions. I think reporter girl would be good at it. We could get to know each other better."

Finn and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Ladies first. You can choose one of us to ask a question to," Colin says.

Rory thinks Colin would be easier to start with. She asks "Ok, Colin, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I am an only child and the heir of the family fortune" Colin says confidently with a smirk.

Colin continues "Finn, what food do you crave most often?"

Finn smiles coyly "Tacos, because they are my favorite hangover food."

Rory smiles a little, knowing this feeling. Finn adores her smile. Finn goes next.

"What brings a smile on your face, Rory" Finn asks thinking it would be a safe question to ask.

She thinks of their unforgettable nights together. Rory wants to answer "You", but she feels that this answer would be inappropriate. So, she chooses a harmless response.

"Sniffing books, especially in the Yale library. I love books in general. Old books always make me smile."

"Finn, what was your favorite game as a child?" Rory asks, ignoring the amused faces of the boys as she talked about the smell of books.

Finn smiles lost in thought "I don't know if it counts, love, but definitely surfing with my best mates. I started it as a little kid."

It's Colin's turn again: "Reporter girl, if you could jump into a pool of something, what would it be?"

Rory laughs, "Oh, you really don't know me well do you. Otherwise you would never ask me that question. I am 100 percent sure it would be coffee."

Colin and Finn join in with Rory's laughter. Finn thinks he needs to remember this for the next morning they are together. He shakes his head, No! Not again. He sighs, why can't these feelings stop! He feels embarrassed as the evening progresses. The memories of their last morning together still lingers in his mind and it hurts. His daydreams about touching her won't stop, as he inhales her scent, a mixture of coffee and the scotch.

Why did Colin bring Rory tonight without telling him? Finn starts to wonder if Colin is trying to make a fool out of him

So, he asks, "What is the dirtiest and biggest lie that you have ever told, Colin?"

Colin swallows hard. This was an unexpected question! They have played this game a number of times before and Finn has never asked such an intimidating question in front of other people…


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Chapter**

 _Colin swallows hard. This was an unexpected question! They have played this game a number of times before and Finn has never asked such an intimidating question in front of other people…_

Colin stutters "Well… once I told a girl, I was in love with, that she meant nothing."

After saying that he feels embarrassed

Colin's sees the sorry look on Finn's face and sighs. He shows Finn with his facial expression, he forgives him.

Rory tries to cheer Colin up. "If I told you that this will be your last day on earth, how do you think you will spend it?"

With a smirk, Colin replies "I would spend it with my best friends Logan and Robert. We would enjoy a luxurious day of fun with lots of gorgeous women. At the end we would all sit on our yacht, drunk from the best scotch ever, watching the world coming to an end."

"That was mean," Finn pouts.

"Everybody gets what they deserve, my friend," Colin teases.

The three of them chuckle. The tension they all were feeling drops.

It's Colin turn, and he decides to ask Finn an embarrassing question, "Finn, if you could change anything about yourself what would it be?"

"That is mean too, my dear friend, but you know, I always love a challenge… it's not my dramatics, you would miss that, Col." Finn teases.

Finn thinks about the question. He loves who he is. The only thing he wants to change would be Rory being his girl instead of Logan's. What!? Did he think this? Okay, Rory sitting next to him is messing with his thoughts…

Finn needs to give Colin an answer. He isn't sure about being honest or funny with his answer. "I would change one of my best mates" he replies. It's always better to go with a funny answer than the truth.

"Touché," Colin laughs. Rory and Finn join in.

"Rory, who knows you the best?" It was not an exciting question, however, after asking Rory this question, Finn notices he fears it would be one of his best mates - Logan.

Clueless Rory answers "It sounds strange but at the moment Paris. She was my nemesis at school, but even if she is still annoying, she is my best friend at Yale."

A smile playing about Finn's lips, he is happy with her answer.

"Finn name one of your best qualities that you want people to remember?" Rory asks.

Finn wants to reply "loving you". Instead, he chooses something, more expectable. "Being the most awesome Aussie they ever met in their life" Finn replies in an over dramatic sentence while standing up and taking a bow.

Rory and Colin are laughing again.

It's Colin's turn again "Rory, what is the one thing you did in your past you wish you could undo?"

Rory tenses. She blushes a deep red.

Will she say what Finn fears the most? He holds his breath. Would she spill the beans about them having sex?

"Well… I cheated. I regret it… till now." Rory says, yet deep red. She thinks about having sex with Dean.

Colin wonders with whom and when, but only one question is allowed. Also, he knows Rory would feel very uncomfortable if he asked another question.

Finn thinks he knows who Rory is talking about. His heart is beating in his chest and it is full of sadness. It is breaking and splintering into a thousand little pieces. At least they are friends. He couldn't stand to lose her.

Finn asks "Colin, has anyone ever broken your heart?" He needs someone who feels the same even if Colin is totally oblivious to how he is feeling.

Colin understands now what's bothering Finn, even if he has no clue who that woman could be, Finn fell in love with.

"Yes," Colin answers. He thinks if he doesn't talk more about his heartache now, there would not be a possibility for him to talk about this later with Finn. They have never talked about girls in this way before. Perhaps this was the reason why Finn wasn't ready to tell Colin what bothered him.

Rory asks "Colin, how is your relationship with your father?" She remembered Colin talking about his father and his many wives, but they never talked more about it afterward.

"It's non-existent. I am sure he wouldn't know where I am if he didn't pay for Yale," Colin replies.

As Colin sees the sad look on Rory's face he adds "Don't worry reporter girl. I am used to it. It's a tradition in my family."


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Chapter**

 _As Colin sees the sad look on Rory's face he adds "Don't worry reporter girl. I am used to it. It's a tradition in my family."_

Colin wants to cheer Rory up again and asks Finn "What is your opinion about sexting?"

Rory blushes. Did Colin know about her sexting with Logan? She needed some sexual distraction lately. But Colin looks at Finn with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Colin, darling, you have to try harder to get me sexting with you again" Finn says, a smile playing about his lips.

Colin winks "Just a trial". He starts laughing. The other two are laughing as well.

"Love, what is something you tried, but will never do again?" Finn asks. This is a standard question in this game, Finn isn't sure if he wants to hear the answer, but now it's too late to change the question.

"Having sex with a married man" Rory replies honestly. Remembering this experience she looks sad. She realizes she has cheated a lot in her past. First on Dean with Jess, later with Dean to his wife and now with Finn. How could she be angry at Logan? She thinks she is the worst cheater ever. She totally deserved the whole "bridesmaid's affair" and more.

Looking at Rory, Finn sees she seems caught in her own thoughts. Finn realizes he never knew she cheated before. He thought this was her first time. This hurts even him more, than her saying she regrets cheating with him.

The game continues without any more awkward questions. It's Rory's turn and she asks "Finn, which is more important: truth or happiness?"

"Happiness" Finn answers without hesitating one second. Happiness would be great, he thinks to himself.

Colin goes next. He asks Rory "Would you rather follow your heart or your head?"

"Always my head. I'm famous for my pro-con-lists for everything" Rory replies.

Finn sighs gently. He's famous for following his heart. Perhaps this is why it will never work out for him and Rory. She will choose her faithful boy-friend and not a player like him. Rory already gave one player a chance and Logan needed several chances. Finn knows she will never want to risk a relationship with a Casanova like him.

They continued to play the game without asking anymore awkward questions, Finn asks a question that he has asked Colin several times before "would you rather be in love or have a lot of money?"

"Be in love" Colin replies shyly, aware he always has chosen the other answer.

Finn wonders. This is new. Colin never has admitted to anybody that he would love anything more than money. Perhaps Finn isn't the only one with a secret.

"Colin, if you could go back in time, once, and change a single thing – what would it be?" Rory asks.

Colin feels a big lump in his throat, because there is only one thing he would desperately change. "I would change that my mother's death. She died in a car accident."

Rory swallows hard. She would never have asked this question if she had known about this. She always thought his parents got divorced.

Colin tries not to talk about his mother's death. It was Colin's turn again so he asks Finn "Who would be your ideal partner?"

This is too much for Finn. He cannot answer this question honestly. Rory has broken his heart this evening. However, it would be rude to quit this game without an explanation. He looks around the bar and spots a beautiful redhead so he quickly answers, "I think I spot her. See ya" and jumps out of the booth.

Colin smirks, taking a sip of his scotch, "This is vintage Finn. A Friday night and he ends in bed with a redhead."

Rory watches Finn. It seems like he's enjoying himself talking to that redhead.

While talking with Colin, Rory becomes distracted watching Finn flirt with the redhead. She doesn't' like to see him flirt with this bitch. She thinks, I'm not his girl-friend. He has every right to talk to her. Maybe the redhead is a very nice girl and she doesn't deserve the title "bitch". Then she thinks of Logan in London …Rory sighs.

"I'm getting another drink. Do you want one too?" Colin asks, before he strolls to the bar, to get himself another scotch.

"Thanks. I'm fine" Rory answers. She continues to watch Finn flirting with the redhead. She feels like a stalker and wonders why she even cares.

When Colin comes back, their conversation seems to drag on. Rory cannot seem to concentrate on their conversation. She is obvious jealous on the attention Finn is giving to this beautiful redhead.

She watches as Finn leaves the pub hand in hand with the girl. Feeling depressed she says goodbye to Colin and leaves. She calls a cab to take her home.

Getting in the cab, Rory surprises herself by telling the driver Finn's address instead of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Chapter**

 _Getting in the cab, Rory surprises herself by telling the driver Finn's address instead of her own._

Arriving at Finn's apartment she knocks at his door, not sure what she would find.

Finn opens the door and confused he sharply says, "Rory! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Is the redhead here?" Rory asks nervously, biting on her lower lip.

"You have no right to ask me that question!" Finn replies, getting angry. What is she doing here, asking me if I have someone here? It was her choice to stop their "whatever-it-was".

"I know" Rory replies shyly, blushing. He is annoyed with her and I have no right to check up on him, she thinks.

She knows she left, but something is drawing her to him. He looks so sexy when he is angry, with his ruffled hair. She looks at him and realizes he is only wearing his Calvin Klein boxers.

They are standing, gazing with lust into each other eyes. Nobody moves.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, anyway?" Finn finally asks curious to know why she came.

"I don't know" Rory begins stuttering… "I saw you leaving the pub and I got…"

"What do you want to say?" Finn asks impatiently. He is feeling embarrassed and guilty, even if he has done nothing wrong.

"I don't know…" Rory continues stuttering. She knows that she has no right to be here, or ask him questions, but she desperately wants to know if the redhead is here. She cannot leave until she knows that answer.

Finn watching her blush realizes how beautiful, she looks. Standing so close to her, dressed like she is, makes him desire her more. He still has no idea why she came tonight.

"If you cannot tell me why you came then you should leave," Finn says softly knowing that he cannot be stay angry at her.

Rory is overwhelmed with her feelings for Finn. She pushes him inside the room, crushing her lips on his.

He reacts shocked. This was the last thing he expected.

Finn grabs her with both hands on her waist, pulls her to him, while deepening the kiss. A soft moan escapes her lips enjoying his closeness, turned on by sensing his bare skin. She absorbs the feeling of him touching her.

After the first kiss, he leans back, looks her sadly in the eyes, asking "You told me and Colin today you are regretted cheating on Logan with me. You made it obvious to me that this will never happen again. What happened in the last hours?"

Rory raises her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Colin asked you, what is the one thing you did in your past, you wish you could undo. You told him cheating on Logan with me" Finn replies nervously. He doesn't want to stop her, but hearing her regret everything hurt him more than he could ever admit to himself. He never wants to feel like this again.

Rory smiles shyly, blushing again. "I didn't mean you. I slept with my married ex before Logan. He got divorced. I regret destroying a marriage."

Finn breathes a sigh of relief and all the tension from before begins to fade. He leans towards her again, his lips crushing on her.

For once she wants to follow her heart, instead of her head. In her mind, she thinks that she is guilty, reminding herself that she has an excellent loving boy-friend, but her heart tell her to stay.

He walks with her inside his apartment, still kissing.

Whispering with a husky voice, she says "We could change and go into your bedroom, but I don't want to disturb the sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping beauty?" Finn asks confused.

"The one from the bar, you left with" she replies.

Finn smirks, whispering with a wink "Or we could have a threesome, love?"

Rory's eyes widens, his suggestion causing her to blush again. Her heart begins to race, thinking she would do anything if he decides to let her stay tonight. She was already too turned on to leave now.

His eyes slowly finding hers "Don't worry, love, you are the only girl here tonight. Amy meant nothing to me. I just accompanied her home since she lives in my neighborhood."

She glides her hand from his back to his chest feeling his muscular stomach muscles twitch in response.

He feels his heart loudly beating in his chest as she gently touches him.

He starts to unzip her black dress, following by opening her bra. She is stunning and he can't believe this is happening again tonight. In a husky voice, he whispers that he wants and needs her. He savors her taste and smell as he presses her against his arousal.

Kissing her on her neck and curve of her collarbone, they slowly head to his bed for another passionate night.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 Chapter**

 _Kissing her on her neck and curve of her collarbone, they slowly head to his bed for another passionate night._

The next morning Finn awakes earlier than usual. Looking at Rory, he feels how afraid he was that she might leave again before the night is over. He loves the feeling of her hair lying on his chest which tickles him and her right arm lying on his stomach. She's an amazing woman, beautiful, intelligent and he's getting more and more jealous at Logan. Logan did everything wrong from the start, the no strings attached relationship, the cheating… and she's still Logan's girl. Yes, Logan's girl! Not his! He sighs. He cheated again, he has never thought he would be able to do this to one of his best mates, but he also never thought he would feel such passion for a girl, or for anyone.

Rory opens her eyes slowly and Finn is looking at her with a smile. The smile on this handsome man's face reflects his adoration towards her.

"Good morning, love," Finn whispers softly.

"Oops, we did it again…" she tries to joke, biting on her lower lip.

Finn nods. "I know, love…" His smile is sweet, filled with hope.

She could feel his erection below, enjoying that he couldn't get enough of her she snuggled closer to him never wanting to leave.

Finn, though, cannot stop his thinking about when she'll leave. It's not a matter if she will, but when. It's Saturday and they could stay the whole day in his apartment if she wants, but he will let her make the decision. Enjoying having her in his arms, he kisses her forehead, while gently caressing her arm that is lying on his stomach.

Happily, Rory realizes that she is exactly where she wants to lie next to him.

They began to kiss slowly and tenderly, both soon realizing that if they continue, they wouldn't be able to stop. In the darkness they feel safe, but when the sun shines through the window they know that they must face their situation.

Rory's stomach begins to growl reminding her that she hasn't eaten in a while. His Super Kings size bed makes her feels like she is lying on a cloud, moving she rolls to the edge of the bed.

As he feels her roll away, the fear that Finn feel becomes real.

"Love, what are you doing?" He asks his voice quieter than usual.

"You heard my stomach, Finn. I'm a Gilmore girl, I need something to eat. So, I am going home and I will grab some breakfast." She answers hesitantly.

"Or…" Finn begins with a wink.

"Or what…?" She asks curious.

"We could have breakfast in my apartment," he suggests.

She looks puzzled.

"Love, I'm a grown man, I can cook breakfast" he states.

She giggles.

"Yeah, but I'm a grown woman and I can burn water in a pot."

He smirks. "Okay, in that case, you wait here in bed or sit on the couch for breakfast … definitely somewhere far away from my kitchen," he teases.

Rory pouts, sitting cross-armed on his bed.

Finn leans forward, touching gently her chin, and looking in her deep blue-eyes. "You may think that pout works for you, but you look more like a cute animal than a wild tiger, love."

"Cute animal?" Rory exclaims.

"Yeah, love, you know, I'm always using pet names, however, you're special..." Finn stutters.

"Special, like 'Stop eating the paste', special?" Rory asks, remembering immediately the last time she used that question.

Finn smiles softly. "Rory, I like you. I don't want to use the same pet name I use for everybody else."

She blushes.

"I want to call you my little Possum," he continues.

"Oh my God, Possum?" Rory answers with disgust, "like the stringy, nocturnal rodent that hangs from trees with its gross, bare tail which plays dead? That same animal who sneaks around at night with razor sharp teeth? Is that what you really think of me?" She quickly starts getting up out of the bed.

"I want a special name for you, honey or babe is boring, and everybody would expect kitten. I want something special for you. There are some extremely cute animals called possum in Australia. I never considered the American possum when I suggested it." Finn thought that Rory would like to have her own pet name. This would show her his affection, not upset her. In Australia, the word possum is sometimes used as a term of endearment. He wanted this term to let her know that she was unique and he had strong feelings for her. Finn never had a serious girlfriend in his life. Rory is the first woman he would consider to be more than a one-night stand.

He leaned in giving her a short kiss on her lips. "I suggest; I get breakfast ready, while you use my tablet to Google the Australian possums."

Rory nods, she leans back on the tall Headboard of the bed, reaching for his tablet on his nightstand.

"Alrighty," Finn smiles softly, leaving the bedroom as he heads toward the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Chapter**

 _"_ _Alrighty," Finn smiles softly, leaving the bedroom as he heads toward the kitchen._

Rory nods, curious what she would find. She starts Google with the word "Possum" and the first result is the extremely ugly American one, she shivers with disgust.

Rory shakes with laughter as she sees an American possum with seven babies on his back, hopefully not the one Finn meant. He wouldn't consider getting serious with her? Or would he? She thinks about a future with him, having children together, both having blue-eyes, their children would probably also have blue eyes. Thinking of a little Finn, she smiles inwardly, then she thinks, is he boyfriend material? He has never down a commitment, and she doesn't want him to pretend to her that he can. She sighs. They never talked about their current relationship status. She enjoys spending time with him and more, if they would only talk about it. But she is afraid that he would run from her.

"Traditional Australian breakfast?" Finn asks, shouting from the kitchen.

"Traditional Australian breakfast?" She answers with a loud voice.

"Toast with butter, beef sausages, baked beans, grilled mushrooms, fried eggs, grilled tomato and grilled bacon?" Finn replies, popping his head in the bedroom. He is happy that she is still in his apartment. He would never admit it to her, but he could get used to her being here, sharing their life together.

"Sounds yummy," Rory says, adding "Australian" to her research.

Spotting a picture of a Ringtail possum she mumbles "okay, this is cute." She saves the result and reads more about their behavior and diet - "Leaves, especially eucalypts, flowers, nectar and fruit. This sounds better than the diet of the American possum, which eat a wide variety of vegetation, insects, and other animals."

She continues her research till seeing a Sugar Glider possum "Oh my God, they are adorable and so tiny." Getting lost in the sweet pictures, she understands why Finn has chosen this pet name and she starts loving it - unique and typical Finn.

Lost in thoughts Rory doesn't notice Finn coming back in the bedroom, balancing two trays with their breakfast.

"Love, breakfast is ready," he states, kissing her forehead.

She looks up, smiling, showing him some of her favorite possum pictures.

He smiles softly back. "Not disgusting anymore?" He teases.

"No, they are really cute" she replies.

Looking up in his loving eyes she now understands what was his real intention to choose this pet name for her and she loves it now.

"Ready for breakfast, little Possum?" he asks hesitantly.

"Ready," she confirms, putting the tablet back on the nightstand.

Sitting close to each other, with their backs on the Headboard of the bed, Finn feels happy.

"We never talked…"Rory begins, while Finn tenses. This is the talk he feared the most! The time with her was incredible as long as it has lasted.

"…about your family" she continues.

"My family?" he asks confused.

"I have told you a lot about my family when we have all been together, but I know very little about your family."

"My family is not a typical Hartford Society family. We have a lot of money, but in Australia we live more down-to-earth." He starts.

"What's the difference, Australia and America?" Rory asks.

"In Hartford, everybody is proud to be rich. If you are the heir of a fortune you have the right to be snobbish. Nobody is proud of someone who succeeded on his own. In Australia it's different. My parents own many of hotels and restaurants around the whole world and they speak with the same respect to a maid as they would to somebody in Hartford Society."

"Sounds nice," Rory replies. Her thoughts drifting to the Huntzbergers how they made her feel extremely worthless even though she is a Gilmore. As soon as he explained the difference, she thinks about how his parents would react meeting her.

She snuggles closer to him after they finished eating. He draws circles on her back.

"Any siblings?" She asks.

"One sister, Chloe. She's two years younger, and she is studying in Australia. We are close, texting or calling each other several times a week," he confesses.

"Does she know?" Rory whispers.

"Yes. She's the only one," Finn replies, with a little concern in his voice.

Rory wonders why she hasn't told anybody.

"Rory, everything okay?" he looks worried. Finn thought he should not have told her this, so when she asked, didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeah…" she replies.

He absentmindedly plays with her hair.

"Sorry, I wanted to tell someone about us, it couldn't be with the boys. The only other person I thrust enough is Chloe" Finn apologizes.

"You have done nothing wrong, Finn. I just haven't told anybody" she replies.

He feels her tension on his chest and tries to lighten the mood, speaking with a wink, "I'm your dirty little secret? I like this pet name."

Finn has succeeded, she laughs, slapping playfully on his chest.

"Finally," he smirks "Spank me. Because I was bad, very, very bad…" He starts getting on his knee and taking off his boxers to show her his naked booty.

She blushed crimson red.

He chuckles, starting to get dressed again.

She stops him. "You can stay naked. I like the naked Finn" she whispers seductively touching him, and pulling him in for a passionate kiss…

…tomorrow they would face reality.

 **I thought you would like a glimpse at the cute Australian possums vs. the "ugly" American one, but I couldn't add them here. This means you need to watch by yourself. Sorry.**

 **But if anybody knows how to add pics in here, just do it in the reviews (always happy about reviews) or explain it there to me. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Chapter**

 _…_ _tomorrow they would face reality._

During the next few weeks Rory spends all her weekends with Finn. They still hadn't talked about the status of their relationship. Regardless, she already started leaving clothes in his apartment. Their routine starts every Friday after her dinner with her grandparents and their usual pub evening with the whole gang.

One Friday at the pub, Rory went to the rest room. Coming back, she spots Finn leaning on the wall in the hallway. Smiling softly she walks to him.

"Finally, it's Friday, I missed you," he whispers seductively in her left ear, his hand wandering from her waist to her butt.

"Not here… later..," she replies, inhaling his intoxicating unique scent. Before he could react, she gives him a quick peck on his cheek, leaving to go and sit with the others.

Back at their booth Finn brings everyone their drinks from the bar, another bottle of Scotch for the men and a pitcher of Strawberry Margarita for the ladies. While everybody gets their glasses filled, Rory looks at the entrance. Finn follows her gaze… they freeze.

"Finn, you look like the cat ate you canary?" Colin wonders.

"More like the cat ate my little possum," Finn whispers quietly.

Rory is the only one who heard Finn's comment. She feels terrible and whispers back to Finn "Sorry, I didn't know."

Everybody else is too surprised to hear the two whispering, they are distracted because Logan just walked into the pub.

"I'm touched and appreciate the Scotch, but I planned to kidnap my girl and spend the rest of the night alone with her," Logan greets everyone, smirking. He gently leans in, kissing Rory's warm lips.

Rory wants to pull away, aware of Finn sitting nervous next to her, but she can't.

"Ace," Logan whispers slowly, "I have missed you."

Her heart flutters, hearing his voice, he leans in for another passionate kiss. Then his arms encircle her, drawing her closer.

All the thoughts of leaving him these last weeks evaporate like a summer shower on a hot car. This kiss feels like a promise of their future together. Logan is all she wants and ever wanted, she thinks at that moment.

Colin and Robert are whistling and jeering.

Rory blushes crimson red, Logan smirks and Finn feels sick.

"Hey Logan, I thought the Dark Lord sent you to London?" Colin teases.

"Yeah, Colin, I had the idea I could watch the meteor shower with my girl," Logan replies, smiling adoringly at Rory.

"Meteor shower? This is a great code word for sex, my friend," Robert chuckles. The others, Colin, Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie, join him.

Rory blushes, while Finn's emotions are running wild. Rory was never his girl, however the last weeks it felt like there was something. Now he wonders if it was some strange dream or an alternative universe. Seeing Rory, cuddled into his best mate, hurts more than he would yet admit to anybody, especially himself.

"Meteor shower?" Rory asks, looking interested.

"It's on the news the BBC said there's some huge meteor shower tonight. I thought we could watch it together." Logan explains with a wink.

"I'm impressed Logan, dirty and academic," Robert mocks again.

Colin chuckles, but is unsure why Finn doesn't join in with the laughter. Usually he is the first one making dirty jokes, but today he looks pale. Perhaps he's ill. "Finn, everything okay? You seem ill," Colin asks his best friend.

This is your chance to get out, Finn thinks. He excuses himself to the bar, "Nah, mate, just not enough booze today. My body is not used to it."

Colin realizes that something is wrong. He follows his best friend to the bar ordering more Tequila for them. "Want to talk, Finn?" Colin asks concerned.

"Everything's fine, Col. It was only a lot of stress this week" Finn murmurs. He feels so guilty after the last few weeks with Rory. He believes he deserves this for being the worst friend to Logan. Logan asked him to cheer his girl up and instead he had sex with her, and not just once. Watching Rory, he realizes how happy she is. Was she ever as happy with him as she is with Logan?

Finn stares at his 5th shot of Tequila, alcohol always helped him in the past, he thinks dejectedly.

Colin is very worried about his best friend. Finn is not himself. However, since he isn't ready to talk, Colin stays there with Finn, just, drinking more Tequila and Scotch.

While Finn and Colin are drinking at the bar, Logan and Rory leave and are heading to their apartment.

"We can go up on the roof and check it out," Logan smiles warmly.

"The meteor showers?" Rory giggles.

"Yes, Ace, the meteor shower," Logan nods, while escorting a hesitant Rory to the roof.

On the roof Logan prepared a buffet with her favorite food from Ibiza, the Tapas place downtown. He decorated all the plants there with fairy lights, arranged a picnic blanket and some pillows.

"So, there are no meteor showers?" Rory asks.

"No meteor showers," he replies, kissing her.

"So you used the entire cosmos to trick me?" She asks smiling.

"I like to think big." Logan answers, filling red wine in their glasses.

"This is such a nice surprise," Rory responds, lying next to her boy-friend. She has missed him in the last few weeks.

"I'm just here for a quick business trip and thought we could spend the weekend together," Logan explains while kissing her.

"Ooh, I'm so glad you're here!" Rory states, cuddling into him while looking together into the stars. Suddenly her mobile phone buzzes and she remembers Finn. Oh my God, she totally forgot him after she spotted Logan!


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Chapter**

 _Suddenly her mobile phone buzzes and she remembers Finn. Oh my God, she totally forgot him after she spotted Logan!_

Logan left for London after the weekend. After their romantic weekend Rory made the decision she should finally end the affair with Finn. She knew it wasn't fair, but she decided to write him a message on her cell phone, because she couldn't stand his sad eyes.

Rory: "Hi, Finn."

Finn: "Hi, little Possum."

Rory: "I thought we should talk."

Finn: "Okay, where?"

Rory: "Sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

Finn: "Rory, please… let's talk about it. I'm home."

Rory: "Sorry, but it's wrong. It was completely my fault; we should have never started it in the first place. I love Logan and got lost after he left for London."

Finn: "So, it's your decision? I don't get a chance to say how I feel?"

Rory:"It doesn't matter, I made my choice. Sorry, Finn."

After texting with Finn, Rory sighs. It hurts her to stop seeing Finn, but she decided it would hurt her more to continue the affair and stop it later. Yes, she is sure that it had to stop. Finn was never the one - to marry.

Finn looks confused at his cell. He had done nothing wrong. It was bound to happen that Huntz would surprise Rory and get the girl as always, but he hoped it would have lasted longer. He absolutely enjoyed the weekends with her. He loved their intimate moments; he adored spending time with her in general. Finn thinks he never had a chance. Sure, he was the funny guy, Logan on the other hand was always Prince Charming. Everybody knows that in the end the princess marries the prince. Not fair, perhaps if he had more time with her she would have realized what she is missing, but too late. Tears start falling and he wants to hide from the world. Perhaps it was better Rory stopped it now before he would fall in love with her, but it's already too late.

Two weeks later Logan has returned to London and calls, "Hey Ace."

She looks forward to their daily calls, "Hi Logan. I'm happy to hear your voice." She smiles softly.

"In two weeks is Colin's birthday and I managed to get a flight so I can fly in," Logan blurts out cheerfully.

"That's awesome. Is there a party?" Rory replies interested and joyful.

"Sure, there is a party. The party will be in one of Finn's family hotels," Logan explains.

Rory feels a lump in her throat. She tries very hard to avoid the memories of the Australian in the last weeks.

"The party will be in their ball room, but we will all sleep in different rooms in the family suite." Logan continues.

"Okay," Rory replies, unable say more than one word. She just thinks about how awkward it will be to see Finn again.

"Oh, and we start earlier with a dinner," Logan explains the plans.

"We?" Rory whispers.

Logan thinks there some problems with the cell service, because he Rory is extremely quiet. "You know, the guys, Colin, Robert, Finn, you and me."

The next two weeks Rory thinks a lot about possible excuses to avoid the party. On the other hand she wants to spend as much time as possible with Logan.

On the day of Colin's birthday Logan calls at lunchtime, "Sorry Ace, but my flight was deleted due to a bad storm in London."

"Oh no, can you get a later flight?" She pleads.

"I tried everything I could. I think I used my last name more often than I have ever used it in the last year. But no chance, it's too risky today to fly. Sorry," Logan replies, his voice fills with sadness. He looked forward to see his girl again.

"But…" she tries to process the information.

He sighs sadly, "Yes, this means I won't see you until Christmas. I'm so sorry Ace."

She feels exhausted, "Okay, I think I will stay at home tonight, I'm not in party mood."

"Please Ace," Logan tries to convince her, "you should go. Colin expects both of us. Please go."

Knowing that she cannot tell Logan her real reason to hesitate she gives in.

Entering the hotel suite, Rory holds her breathe. Lucky for her Colin is the first she sees. "Hi, Colin. Happy Birthday." She gives Colin a hug.

"Hi, Reporter Girl. Thanks. I'm sorry Logan's flight is cancel. But we will try to cheer you up." Colin replies gently. He understands how she feels and tries to comfort her.

At that moment Finn walks into the suite. "Why do you need cheering up?" he asks harsher than intended.

Feeling his sadness Rory tries to be polite to Finn's reaction, "Logan's flight was cancelled."

Once Finn sees Rory's sadness he stops himself. He knew Rory was in a relationship and adored Logan when they started their affair. "I'm sorry little…er… Rory."

Colin missed the reason why Finn started to call Rory "little", but she looks shyly away. Although she ended their affair she still likes Finn more than she should.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and start dinner," Colin says.

"Where's Robert?" Finn asks curious.

"He's also in London due to a business trip. So, it is just the three of us for dinner. Let's go, the birthday boy is hungry," he chuckles.

Finn and Rory are looking at each other, hoping the "birthday boy" will stay at their table.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Chapter**

 _Finn and Rory are looking at each other, hoping the "birthday boy" will stay at their table._

In the restaurant Finn sits next to Colin and Rory sat across from the boys.

"Finn, I didn't realize the name of the restaurant is "The Australian". Do you serve Australian food in all your family hotels?" Rory says trying to break the awkward silence with some small talk.

She looks around, the restaurant feeling very comfortable. The floor is dark brown wooden parquet floor and the bar is surrounded by fawn brown barstools. The dining area has dark grey marble tables which have comfortable dark brown leather chairs. Through the tall windows Rory spots, the beautiful hotel garden. In the middle of the room are several old columns, giving a little industrial style to the whole ambiance.

"Yeah, serving Australian food is our trade mark," Finn answers. "When I miss Australia, I go to one of our hotels to taste some homeland. After opening this hotel, I hired a guy who experiments with Australian native Bushfood."

"Native Bushfood?" Colin asks disgustedly. He shakes his head.

"Mate, in the past most Australians used kangaroo meat to feed their dogs, but in the last few years people became aware of the environment. All the farm animals were brought to Australia. The native wildlife like kangaroos place one-third of the pressure on grazing lands. They're more used to the environment and naturally more resilient. This is the reason why more and more Australian restaurants serve kangaroo, emu or crocodile. The head chefs learn how to cook using these ingredients from the Aborigines."

"Nice story Finn, but today is my birthday. So, I will eat beef tonight," Colin teases Finn.

Rory never heard of Finn's interest in food before. She's impressed by his knowledge of his mother country. Sure, she spent a lot of time with him and knew he's more intelligent than she thought before their affair. He seemed interested in only women and alcohol, however on their weekends she learned he graduated at the top of his class. Lost in thoughts she realizes how much she likes Finn.

"I know Colin, you can't change a lifetime of bad habits," Finn teases back. He loves Colin like a brother. Colin would never try something that was used as dog food. Perhaps he can convince Rory to try something new. While looking at her, he admires her choice of clothing. Even in a simple dark-blue dress she looks spectacular. Logan is such a lucky guy. Finn feels a pang of jealousy. He's sorry for Rory that Logan's flight was cancelled. However, this is hard enough for him to see her without Logan at her side. She was never his girlfriend, but he loved spending time with her. Maybe he can persuade her to spend more time with him, just as friends. He decides he should act as normal as possible as well as hide his feelings for her. This could be a hard night, fortunately Colin notices nothing.

"Colin is a fraidy-cat, but Rory, you should try the Aussie burger with sweet potatoes fries. You will love them," Finn suggests tenderly.

Logan would have ordered this without questioning, Rory thought. He always seems to manage to find new food she might like. She adores his thoughtfulness; however, it feels nice to be asked.

"Sounds good," she answers coyly. Why had she started to compare Logan with Finn? They are completely different, though both are awesome men. Awesome? Oh no, she should have found an excuse to avoid Finn. He's looking handsome tonight. At Yale, he often chooses to wear strange shirts with bulky trousers, but today he looks like a male model.

Rory notices her thoughts are drifting far away from Colin and Finn's conversation of Colin's fear of eating unknown food.

While Rory is deep in her own thoughts, the food arrives. Rory likes the kangaroo burger.

"This is really good," she declares.

"Yes, Finn, the food tastes great," Colin adds, "very impressive for your first hotel."

"First hotel?" Rory asks curious.

"Yeah, it's the first hotel I was in charge for everything after my graduation. It's part of my family's business, and I'm the Hotel Manager here," Finn explains. He's proud that everything went well since this hotel was his first project.

Colin excuses himself to go to the toilet.

"Wow, Finn, I didn't know. You did a really fantastic job. I mean the suite where we stay the night is stunning, the atmosphere of the restaurant is great, in addition the food is just awesome. I'm proud of you," Rory blurts out. She wants to lean in to hug Finn, till she remembers she shouldn't do this anymore.

Finn blushes, at her compliment. He notices her leaning forward as well as backwards. "Sorry Rory," he replies in a softly voice.

"Sorry?" she asks.

"Our affair and the awkward situation tonight," Finn continues gently. He hates seeing her uncomfortable.

"Finn, it was my fault. I should have never started it, you were single, but I had a boyfriend" she replies. He looks heartbroken. She feels evil for doing this to him.

"Maybe we can start new as friends?" Finn suggests. His heartbeat speeds in his chest, he's not ready to lose her completely.

"That would be great," she responds, as she spots Colin coming back to their table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear readers, I just want to say, every comment makes me a very happy writer. Thanks, ClaudiaCleland**

 **...**

 **16 Chapter**

" _That would be great," she responds, as she spots Colin coming back to their table._

After finishing the dinner with the delicious desserts, chocolate mousse for Colin and strawberry pavlova for Finn and Rory, the three headed to the ball room for the party.

Finn and Rory decided to start the evening as friends, but they avoided each other's presence as much as possible. Rory spent most of the time talking with the girls, Stephanie, Juliet and Rosemary. Finn stayed near the bar with Colin, Seth and several members of the LBD.

Despite their efforts to not spend time with each other they kept glancing and watching each other across the room.

After midnight Colin pulls Finn aside. "Finn, I wanna talk to you about something important," Colin stutters nervously.

Finn becomes anxious when he hears this and wonders if Colin has discovered his secret with Rory.

"Do you remember the last time we were with Rory in the pub?" Colin continues, his voices shaking.

Finn feels a lump in his throat and nods. Colin and Logan are like his brothers. He worries what would happen if Colin has figured out that he and Rory had an affair.

"In our game, I confessed I told a girl that I was in love with that she meant nothing." Colin admits nervously.

Relieved Finn answers, "Yes?"

"I know, it's not fair, but I think I want to ask this girl out on a real date. But I am not sure if you like her as much as I do," Colin's voice is yet filled with nervousness. He's not sure if asking Finn for permission would destroy Finn's trust in him, but he need to ask.

"Like her as much as you do?" Finn asks confused.

This is unusual since Colin would never ask someone out on a date if it was someone that Finn liked.

"Well, I know you like her and she's absolutely your type, but in the last months we saw each other often accidentally." Colin explains.

Thinking of possible girls Colin could mean Finn's thoughts wander back to Rory. Colin would like to go on a date with Rory? No, Colin knows nothing about their affair, and Colin would never cheat on Logan… okay, he thought the same from him. Who else could Colin mean?

Seeing his friend deep in thought, Colin regrets his question. "Sorry Finn, forget about it. Let's go back to the party."

Finn tenses, he needs to know who Colin means. Following Colin's view he sees Rory standing with the girls. His heart skips a beat and he begins to feel jealous.

"Please, Colin, just tell me who she is," Finn whispers stiff.

"Rosemary," Colin replies embarrassed.

"Rosemary?" Finn asks relieved. "You like Rosemary?"

"Sorry, Finn, I don't like redheads, but I like Rosemary," Colin stutters again.

Finn chuckles while Colin looks away embarrassed.

"Don't worry, mate. Rosemary is a nice girl, but me trying to get into her pants is just a childish game we play," Finn explains while a growing smile appears on Colin's face.

"Really?" Colin asks him.

"Really," Finn assures smiling softly. Who thought that Colin could fall in love?

"Okay, in that case, I need you to be my wingman," Colin explains, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Sure mate," Finn replies. If he had to be only friends with Rory, he would be glad to make at least Colin happy today.

"Just a sec," Colin answers. He disappears for two minutes and comes back. "I thought I would ask Rosemary for a dance and you could ask Rory since she is standing next to her," Colin suggests.

Before Finn can come up with an excuse, Colin heads towards the girls. Finn follows him, glad the music is playing music with a fast rhythm.

Rosemary is happy when Colin asks her to dance, but Rory is less enthusiastic. As the two couples walk on to the dance floor, the music changes to a love song, Finn sighs.

Seeing his hesitation, she says, "You don't need to dance with me, Finn."

Finn knows it's not her fault, "No problem, Rory, I want to dance," he tries to lie to make her feel better, "I just hate this song."

He slowly pulls her closer, mimicking Colin's position. His hands are on her waist while she places her arms around his neck. Finn whispers in her ear, "Colin likes Rosemary and I'm his wingman. We need to dance as long as they do?"

Rory smiles tenderly at the other couple, "Aww, very sweet, young love," she whispers back.

Colin and Rosemary seem happy dancing while one love song after the other is played. Colin must be paying for the DJ tonight.

Holding Rory in is arms again, makes Finn happier than he should be. Is he ready to be just friends with her? She smells like her magnolia shampoo mixed with coffee from her last espresso martini he assumes. Finn remembers the last weekend she spent with him and the shower they took together. He loved washing her hair and especially the reward afterwards.

Rory looks at Finn who seems lost in thoughts, wondering where his mind could be. "Finn? What are you thinking?"

Still thinking about the shower Finn quietly whispers back, "Thinking of washing your hair."

Rory notices Finn's eyes have darkened and clouded with lust, her body reacts to him. She feels her hunger being so close to him. Pressing her hips nearer to his, she feels him stiffen. He turns her on like no friend should.

Startled, the feeling of her body so close to his makes him extremely nervous. The tightening in his pants tells him, he cannot get enough of her. He wonders if she has any idea what she's doing to him at the moment.

She realizes their obviously need for each other. She realizes that all this talk of friendship is bullshit. Rory needs him more than she should. She secretly runs her hand through his tousled dark hair and whispers seductively in his ear, "Colin and Rosemary should be together longer which means the suite is free for a shower." She smiles naughtily.

Rory can feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand as he replies, his tone heavily accented, "Are you sure, Rory?"


	17. Chapter 17

**17 Chapter**

 _Rory can feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand as he replies, his tone heavily accented, "Are you sure, Rory?"_

Rory follows Finn quickly back to their suite. Both are relieved that Colin is still dancing with Rosemary. In the elevator, the two can feel the sexual tension between them, but the risk of being caught by one of their friends is too high. Standing next to each other, the back of their hands softly brushes each other, barely touching.

Rory smiles tenderly while enjoying this contact. Hearing his breathe, she knows he's glad to be with her. At the party she had a few drinks, but not enough to be intoxicated.

Inwardly Finn feels his excitement, he doesn't want to think about tomorrow or his best friend in London. He wants to live in the moment, and he needs to be sure that this is what she wants.

He asks again, "Are you sure, Rory?"

As the elevator stops, Rory turns her head looking in his eyes, she answers, "Absolutely, Finn."

Upon entering the suite, Rory walks directly to Finn's bathroom. Finn is pacing back and forth he's thinking to himself how desirable she is to him now. No matter what happens tomorrow, he doesn't want to reject her tonight. He is completely willing to betray Logan's trust once more. If she wants him, is he willing to lose his friendship with Logan?

She shouts from the bathroom, "I'll start with a shower, Finn."

Finn is still worried, his desire for her is strong, should he really risk being heartbroken again? His heart pace quickens as he hears the noise of the water, imagining the water running down her naked body. Everybody has an addiction and his seems to be Rory.

He rushes into the bathroom, locks the door, quickly shedding his clothes, he steps behind her into the large shower stall.

"Hello beautiful," he greets her huskily.

Standing behind her, he starts gently kissing her shoulders, licking his way up to her neck. He missed the taste of her skin; he sucks her neck gently.

"Rory," he growls.

She could feel her desire. "Hey, you promised to wash my hair," she whispers seductively.

Smiling softly, he takes the shampoo bottle and pouring some in his hand, he begins to massage her head.

The only thing that she wants is to feel his touch. She leans back into him, and feels his growing excitement.

Whispering with a deep voice in her ear, he falls immediately in old habits, "I think you're not dirty anymore, little Possum."

"Oh, are you sure, Finn?" She teases him, rubbing her hips against his.

Finn growls again, "I'll continue, love, but I insist on my reward afterwards."

He never thought that washing someone's hair could be so sexy. Smelling the magnolia shampoo brings back the memories of their many showers together, and felling her naked body close to his is driving him insane with desire.

He whispers lovingly to her, "I have missed you."

Feeling her tense, he's wonders if he should have confessed that to her. She's here tonight and that's all what matters.

Rory's desire for him is like a drug and she feels like a junkie. She clears her mind and no longer allows herself to feel guilty about the man who is sharing her shower. He slowly rinses the soap out of her hair caressing her arms and back.

She turns around and faces him. Normally she is embarrassed being naked, but with Finn it feels natural. Looking at his inviting lips, she kisses him with raw passion crushing her lips on his. Licking his lips with her tongue she separates his lips with hers. They feel their tongues dance a familiar choreography.

Her soft hands wander to his thighs, making him swallow hard, and anticipating what would follow.

Breaking their kiss, she slowly begins to lick and kiss her way slowly down his chest, tasting his male skin. She smiles at him, before she lowers and takes him into her mouth. She can feel and hear his excitement.

Gasping, he feels every inch of his body react to her contact. He moans loader than ever as she begins to stroke him while licking and sucking the tip gently. Watching her kneeling down in front of him is breathtaking. His heart starts to beat faster and faster. He can feel his arousal increasing. He needs to let her know beautiful she is.

"You look so damn sexy," he whispers in his accented voice.

She smiles knowing his accent increases when he is aroused. Rory loves the way he responds to each of her touches, she feels that she is in control.

Finn tries to pull her away, his voice low and gravelly, "You need to stop now."

But tonight, she wants him to feel special, she's giving him a sign to relax and let go.

The force is killing him and he's unable to hold back any longer. "Oh, Rory," he moans while his eyes slid shut in ecstasy. Focused on the sensation, he explodes.

In his euphoric aftermath he doesn't hear the door of his room opens until Colin knocks on the door.

"Hey, Finn, everything okay?" Colin asks.

Rory and Finn look like deer in headlights. She shoots up while he embraces her to comfort her.

"Sure mate. Everything's fine," he replies, his voice shaking more than he wants.

"Sounded like you're not alone," Colin teases, smirking.

"Well, Colin…" Finn stutters, unsure how they both could escape their situation.


	18. Chapter 18

**18 Chapter**

" _Well, Colin…" Finn stutters, unsure how they both could escape their situation._

Rory hides behind Finn, her heart races in her chest. She is playing with fire, she never really thought about the consequences of getting caught.

"Hey, Finn, just finish your business and you can introduce the lovely lady to me afterwards," Colin teases mischievously.

"Well," Finn continues stuttering, he could still feel where she had touched him earlier and his heart is beating loudly. His mind is numb from the pleasure of before and the fear of what will happen now if Colin finds out who he is sharing the shower with.

Colin is wondering why Finn is stuttering. Usually Finn is joking about his conquests. Often the ladies leave him because of his candor.

"Finn?" Colin asks thinking about why he is acting embarrassed

"Bloody hell, this isn't the Spanish Inquisition" Finn swears.

Does Colin guess that Rory is here? Finn gazes at her, seeing her eyes widen in fright. He sees her shaking and doesn't know if she is getting cold without the water running or the fear of being caught.

"I know Finn, but you know your friends love you no matter who you are with," Colin continues in a gentle voice.

Sure, Finn is more eccentric than the other boys. At first Colin thought it was his Australian nature, but not all Australians are as dramatic and love being the focus of every party like Finn does. He has such a flair with fashion and he's constantly painting his nails with nail polish. Colin thinks about how often Finn touched him. He has gotten used to him invading his personal space, but no man wants to be touch as often by another man. The more Colin thinks about it he is convinced that Finn's new conquest is not of the opposite sex.

However, Finn does not know what Colin is thinking and probably would be shocked if he knew.

"Okay, Col, I think you had enough alcohol for tonight, just go to sleep," Finn tries to convince Colin to leave his room.

Even though Colin feels the effect of the alcohol, he decides that this should be the moment to be there for his best friend and support him when he comes out.

"Finn, I think people will not be as surprised as you think," Colin replies, calmly trying to comfort Finn. Would it really be a surprise when others find out that Finn is gay? Probably not.

Finn looks over his shoulder at Rory. She is shaking her shoulders and head. They both don't understand what Colin is saying.

Rory is freezing and she embraces Finn from behind.

Feeling Rory's cold body against his back turns Finn on more than it should. He groans quietly as he feels himself become aroused.

"Leave, Colin," Finn shouts, he wants to be alone with Rory and continue what they have started.

"No," Colin states. He is certain he needs to stay at his friend's side, to help him with this dark secret.

Finn growls in frustration.

"You remember my cousin Tristan?" Colin asks.

"Dugray?" Finn replies puzzled.

Rory feels confused. Tristan is Colin's cousin? And why does Colin want to talk about Tristan while she's sharing the shower with Finn?

"Yeah, Tristan Dugray. Do you remember we met him before he was shipped to the military school? "Colin continues with a gentle voice.

"Sure, but please Col, I don't want to talk about your cousin at the moment. Can we talk about him tomorrow?" Finn whines. Colin is really getting on his nerves.

"Sorry, let me finish my story first. Tristan was like us in the past, a lady'sman or a man-whore, going from conquest to conquest, never missing a beat."

Finn feels Rory nodding her head on his back. Does she know Tristan? Is Tristan important to Rory? Does he need to hear all this stuff about Colin's cousin?

"Tristan was going from girl to girl, because he had a dark secret and a deep true love."

Feeling Rory's tension growing, Finn turns around to face her. Deep true love?

Still puzzled why Colin feels the need to talk about Tristan in the middle of the night, Rory thinks back to her days at Chilton and Tristan's behavior toward her. It couldn't be that she has something to do with Tristan's deep true love, or?

"After being far away, surrounded by boys Tristan finally managed to come out," Colin finishes his story.

"Tristan is gay?" Rory blurts out, hastily hitting her own hand on her mouth.

Finn coughs, to cover Rory's voice, "Tristan is gay?" He repeats the question, looking confused at Rory.

"Yeah," Colin answers. "And after all the trouble Tristan had with his family when he came out, I swore I will support my friends or family when and if they decide to come out"

Once, Colin finished his story, Rory understands what Colin thinks is happening in the shower and tries hard to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

Finn looks confused until he finally understands what Colin is implying.

"Gay? What the hell, Col!? You think I'm gay?" Finn shouts angrily.

Colin understands from his conversation with Tristan and his last boy-friend how embarrassing it is to be outed by others.

"I'm still your friend, Finn. And I'm sure the others will understand. Hey, even your father likes wearing women clothing sometimes; it cannot be as hard as you think it will," Colin comforts his friend.

"I'm not gay," Finn yells, preventing Rory from laughing with one hand on her mouth and the other caressing her arm.

"Okay, if you're not gay, just dry yourself and give your lovely lady time to come out," Colin replies. He knows Finn will do this if there isn't a man with him in the shower.

Oh, my God, Finn thinks, He needs to convince Colin that he's not gay, but this isn't an option tonight. He's screwed!


	19. Chapter 19

**Due to vacation of my awesome beta, I will not publish any new chapters of this story in the next three weeks. Hopefully you enjoy this one, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo **  
**

 **19 Chapter**

 _Oh, my God, Finn thinks. He needs to convince Colin that he's not gay, but this isn't an option tonight. He's screwed!_

Sometimes the choices you make are all that matters at the end. Finn is aware that Rory is still in love with Logan. He doesn't understand what their relationship means exactly to her, but he never would want her or Logan to be unhappy. Feeling like a hypocrite for too long, he decides to choose their secret to be undiscovered before someone beside himself get hurt.

Finn whispers loudly enough for Colin to hear, "Okay, Col, you got me."

While speaking he sees Rory's tension drop.

Outside the bathroom, in Finn's hotel room, Colin gulps. Thinking about Finn being gay is something else than him being a homosexual. Are all the men that he is close to gay? What does this mean about him? Does he like Finn more than he thought? Is he relieved now that Finn was caught that Finn is coming out? He shakes his head; he thinks that too much alcohol is certainly messing with his brain.

Now that Finn confessed being gay, he wonders how he will get him and Rory out of the shower.

"Col?" Finn asks to check to see if his best mate is still standing in his room.

"Yeah, Finn, I thought I would wait to show you that I understand," Colin replies tenderly. Since Finn has admitted his life choice Colin wants to support him and why not immediately?

Grumbling Finn continues, "Bloody hell, mate, this is not a wedding shower. Could you give us some privacy?"

"Tristan told me that to being there for your friends is the most important support after they come out, accidentally or planned," Colin persists.

Waiting for Finn's answer Colin thinks about calling Tristan tomorrow. What a pity Tristan couldn't come tonight to his birthday party. Would Tristan have hit on Finn if he came?

Rory is smiling due to the whole madness of this situation. She knows that Colin is a great friend, to Finn, although his persistence on staying in the room is very annoying.

Just a few days ago she was afraid to come to this party, but she was looking forward to seeing Logan again. Now she has cheated again and is extremely close to being caught. Despite all of this, she appreciates Finn's sacrifice of telling Colin that he is gay to save her reputation. Finn's such a gentleman.

Understanding Colin's reasoning, Finn decides he needs to find another way to get Colin to leave. "I appreciate your understanding, Col, but I'm not sure about my lovely companion. He seems to prefer being anonymous. Could you leave my room and I promise we talk will about it tomorrow?"

"Oh," Colin stutters. Thinking only in helping his best friend, he never thought of Finn's lover.

"Sorry, Finn, sure, I will leave you two and we will talk tomorrow after Rory is gone," Colin ensures gently, leaving the lovebirds he walks out of Finn's room.

Hearing the door shut, Finn and Rory relaxed.

"Oh my God, I thought he would never leave," Rory says worried.

"Yep, me too," Finn groans while turning on the water.

"What are you doing Finn?" Rory asks curious.

"Love, we have both cooled down after waiting for Colin and I thought we could warm up with hot water," Finn replies gently.

"Sounds wise," Rory answers tenderly.

After being pulled back in his embrace and feeling his hot breath and kisses on her neck, she slaps him playfully, "Hey, you're aware I'm a lady."

"Totally aware," Finn replies, his voice huskily.

"You should go back to the party and search for a guy," she mocks mischievously.

He chuckles, "This will be awkward tomorrow."

"For you or for Colin?" Rory asks teasingly.

After all the drama, they kiss a bit and then separate. Rory returns to her own room to sleep, knowing now that it would be too dangerous to finally get caught.

The next day Rory leaves the suite with mixed feelings. She wants to help Finn talk to Colin, because he made her feel safe by lying and telling Colin he was gay, and she would love to join the conversation for pure entertainment.

When Rory was gone, Colin says to Finn, "I have ordered food for dinner so that we can talk, and I can also stay till tomorrow if we need enough time."

Finn replies, "Thanks, Col."

Playing along with Colin sucks, but he has no other choice.

Sitting down comfortable on the couch in their suite, Finn looks at Colin and questioning why Colin stands up when someone knocked at the door. Nobody stands up for room-service,

Hastily Colin opens the door, greeting a blonde guy.

He remembers the guy from somewhere, the blonde comes in, reaching gently out his hand, "Hi, I'm Tristan, we met some years ago."

Oh no! "Bloody hell! What the fuck Colin!" Finn curses angrily.

"Sorry Finn," Colin replies meekly.

"I called Tristan yesterday after the shower incident and asked him for help. He was kind enough to fly in today," Colin continued. He never imagined Finn would get angry with him like this.

"Sorry Finn, Colin called me last night and told me the whole story. We talked a lot after my coming out and it was no fun with my family." Tristan explains, honestly hoping Finn wouldn't keep on being angry at Colin, whereas Tristan must admit angry works for Finn.

"Perhaps we can talk about the questions I have and then we can get comfortable talking about it," Colin suggests...

Questions? Finn's fidgeting with his hands while Tristan opens the bottle on the table, pouring them all a glass of Scotch and placing them on the table in front of them.

"How long have you known you're gay? Why were you afraid of telling me?" Colin starts with the obvious questions for him.

Finn sees Colin as a brother he never had, Finn feels uncomfortable lying to him, especially since Colin is more open-minded than Finn ever thought possible.

Noticing that Finn looks tense, Colin chooses to lighten the mood a bit, "And of course the most important question: do you still prefer redheads or would you switch to other hair colors like blonde?"

Before Finn can chuckle regardless of the craziness, he spots Tristan wiggling his eyebrows at him. Okay, this is getting more awkward than he ever thought.

As soon as Colin finishes his monologue about coming out and how this isn't as bad as Finn might think, Finn begins to understand that his eccentric behavior obviously is not as manly as he believed. Colin's cell rings and he excuses himself and goes to his own room to take the call.

Once Colin left, Tristan slides nearer to Finn, making Finn clearly feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, looks like we got ourselves a gay Mary," he smirks mischievously.

"What?" Finn replies curious.

"Mary, like Virgin Mary. It means if you're new in our business, I could teach you some stuff," Tristan starts caressing Finn's knee with his right hand.

Too shocked to react promptly, Tristan's hand wanders upward Finn's thigh.

"Maybe my dreams came true from the last time I saw you before military school," Tristan whispers huskily in Finn's ear.

"Bloody bastard," Finn swears in his thick Australian accent, putting Tristan's hand forcefully away from his thigh.

Tristan wiggles his eyebrows smirking, "Don't worry, my friend, I like it rough."


	20. Chapter 20

**My beta is back. Thanks for waiting. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked to write it, ClaudiaCleland**

ooooo

 **20 Chapter**

 _Tristan wiggles his eyebrows smirking, "Don't worry, my friend, I like it rough."_

At this moment Colin comes back into the common room. "Finn, why are you yelling in the middle of the night? We're just trying to help you."

"Helping?" Finn snorts with laughter.

"Look, I know you're angry that I called Tristan. But he understands. He had a rough time at first after he came out," Colin tries to calm down his best friend.

While talking, Colin notices that Tristan starts chuckling at the mention of the word "rough" whereas Finn's tension rises.

"What the heck Tristan! What have you done?" Colin rants after adding one and one. "You promised to help me help him!"

"Help me," Finn gnarls, crossing defensively his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry, Colin, but I wanted to try my luck with this handsome guy," Tristan replies, wiggling his eyebrows at Finn.

"Thanks, Tristan! Now you scared Finn," Colin states angrily.

"Hey, I'm not scared," Finn protests.

"Sorry, Finn, "Colin says tenderly, "I thought Tristan could be human for once, but it seems that I was wrong. What has he done?"

Finn understands that he could use this to get out of the awkward situation. "I think, I heard enough for today, thanks Col, but I am going to go to bed and sleep."

Colin nods gently at Finn while his gaze at Tristan shows his aversion.

When he gets into his bedroom, Finn sighs, happy that he escaped his best mate's cousin. The last 24 hours were more than he could ask for, the good having time with Rory and the bad having to pretend he was gay.

Lying down in his bed, he falls fast asleep, dreaming of Rory and what could have happen in the shower if Colin hadn't interrupted them.

Being more than a bit aroused he moans as he feels someone slightly blowing into his ear.

Enjoying the light kisses on his neck, Finn doesn't mind the wandering hands on his back, demanding and gentle at the same time. A big smile plays about his lips, he enjoys the unexpected caresses.

Unconsciously he assumes Rory decided to share his bed. A Semi conscious Finn whispers in a low and hoarse voice, "I'm glad you're back."

A hand firmly wanders down his back, slowly finding the way to the source of his arousal. Slipping into the waistband of his boxers, the hand wraps around his erection. Pressing himself into the touch, he groans when he feels a hand softly grazing him.

Gripping the sheet tightly, Finn begins to awaken. He loves having Rory's hands on him. He wonders if she has any idea what she was doing to him. Finn missed her more than he wanted to admit. Sure, he was depressed, but now he realizes how much he likes her. He's falling for her more and more.

The other hand seems to be everywhere on Finn's body. Finn leans slowly back into her.

He slowly senses something hard pressing into his back. Rory never felt this way, his muscles tense while he becomes aware of what that hard object could be pressing into his back.

Suddenly aware, he thinks, "Bloody hell, this isn't Rory!"

Furiously he reaches and grabs the person behind him.

A deep husky voice, breathing heavy, whispers, "Relax, tiger."

That's all Finn needed to hear confirming his fear that an annoying blonde instead of Rory crept into his bed. He jumps out of his bed, turning the light on next to his bed.

"Bloody hell," Finn curses, his Australian accent thick, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining several minutes ago."

Finn looks disgusted at the blonde's smirk.

"Thought you were someone else," Finn mumbles, before he continues cursing in Australian dialect. "Bloody bugger. Get stuffed!"

Hearing all the yelling, Colin shouts from outside the room. "What happened now, Finn? I need to sleep. You know I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need to get up early."

"Ask your stupid bloody cousin," Finn shouts fuming back.

"I said sorry Finn, no reason to continue to yell. Relax man," Colin replies, opening the door.

Walking into Finn's room, Colin spots the reason for Finn's anger.

"Tristan?" Colin wonders, "What are you doing in here?"

"Yes, what are you doing in here?" Finn shouts.

Tristan lifts his hands, pretending to be innocent.

"I thought Finn liked it rough. Finn told me at first he was glad I was here, we were absolutely enjoying ourselves and suddenly he jumped out of the bed, yelling at me," Tristan tries to explain and look puzzled at Colin and Finn.

"Look, I like to play, and your friend is definitely a crazy guy, but I don't understand his role play," Tristan replies smirking.

"Role play?" Colin asks disgusted, "Okay, guys, I don't know the exact mating habits of gays, but I think I'm getting out of here. Please try to keep your voices down."

Shaking his head, Colin flees Finn's room and returns to his own. Will Finn get crazier now? Heaven forbid!

"Role play?" Finn repeats puzzled.

Tristan grins, "I always like the crazy ones, Finn." He slowly leaves the bed and walks slowly toward Finn.

"Hey, you enjoyed my skillful hands. Can we continue now or do you need more yelling? Because I think Colin will not be happy with us," Tristan teases gently.

"Get the hell out of here," Finn replies, still more than annoyed. It would be so easy to get rid of the blonde by telling the truth, but this was not a possibility.

Thinking of alternatives, Finn sees Tristan walking slowly towards him.

Tristan lightly kisses Finn's cheek before Finn can back away.

"Call me, Finn," Tristan says smirking, writing his number on a notepad on Finn's desk and leaves the room.

Dumbfounded Finn stands exhausted next to his bed. Is playing gay worth it so that he can have more time with Rory?


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear readers, I read many chapters of other stories while playing songs that fit to their scenes. Therefore I thought I try it once and if you want, you can turn on the song "After Dark" from Tito Y Tarantula at the moment I mention it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry that I needed more time to update this chapter due to being ill than I had planned before, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **21 Chapter**

 _Dumbfounded Finn stands exhausted next to his bed. Is playing gay worth it so that he can have more time with Rory?_

Monday evening Finn's apartment doorbell rings and Finn fears Tristan has found out where he lives. He tiptoes to his door, checking his monitor to see who the unexpected visitor is. He is pleasantly surprised, and he opens the door and leans against his door frame. He wonders why she's visiting him on a Monday. In the past, they always saw each other on the weekends due to his job and her studies.

"Hello, love," he greets her with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Finn, you look different," Rory replies smiling.

"Different? Like being surprised different?".

"No, more like you enjoyed your first night with a man," she giggles.

Finn pouts while pulling her near him. "That was mean! I did that, so Colin wouldn't find out that it was you in the shower with me. You should be kissing my feet for yesterday, darling," he teases.

"You should admit you loved the attention," Rory continues mocking.

"I loved the attention from you in the bathroom. But Tristan isn't my type," Finn smiles tenderly.

"I thought you deserve a little reward for yesterday," she replies.

Rory knows it's wrong to meet Finn and stay in a relationship with Logan. Could she really love two men at the same time?

Finn looks at her thoughtful facial expression. He wonders what she is thinking, since she stopped their affair before. He's aware that their whole relationship shouldn't continue the way it is, however he misses her more than any woman that he has dated.

"Come in, love," he says as he steps aside and lets her into his apartment. The air is filled with the sexual tension between them. He feels his heart beating faster and a lump form in his throat.

Stepping in Finn's apartment, she looks at the familiar surrounding as she recalls the memories of their weekends together. Everything in here smells like him. Inhaling his scent, she sighs. She shouldn't even think about continuing their affair, but she feels her attraction to him. Seeing his fear of losing her in his eyes is enough for her to avoid thoughts of leaving him.

She softly takes his hand and pulls him to his couch with a playful glimmer in her eyes.

"I told you I brought you a reward and I thought you would like to catch a glimpse of it," she whispers while she pushes him down on his couch.

He tries to pull her down with him, but she releases his hand. Letting go of his hands, she whispers, "Please stay."

She slowly walks to the light switch, dimming the lights in the room.

Finn curiously watches her while she strolls to his stereo system, and inserts a new CD.

As the song "After Dark" from Tito Y Tarantula starts, she turns around to face him. She blushes and shyly looking at him as she starts to dance hesitantly at first.

Most of his life all he did was party, drink alcohol and have sex, but the sight of her makes his blood heat up. He feels his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Rory felt silly, she bought lingerie for him earlier today, but his eyes glimmering with want made her mind go crazy and bold enough to continue with her plan.

She walks seductively in his direction, opening one button at a time of her coat. Biting her lips reducing her embarrassment.

Finn groans slightly. His blue orbs grow darker with every second he stares at her.

She lets her coat fall off her shoulders.

After playing with her hair, she turns herself around, sitting on his couch table. Her hands are running gradually up and down on her sides.

Her actions make him want her more than ever. She is everything he wanted in his life. She could bring him to his knees and possibly break his heart again. He never thought she would do something like this. As soon as she pushed him on his couch he was excited about his prize. This, however, is more than he ever expected. He wants to pull her close as possible; but he doesn't want her to stop.

She looks over her shoulder and with her hands on her hips she lifts her blue dress higher, showing a bit of her black garters.

His eyes are filling with lust, adoring her sexiness despite her aura of innocence.

Rory thinks it should feel wrong to dance like this for Finn instead of Logan, but it feels so right at this moment.

He licks his lips and looks her up and down whilst feeling his body react to her. His hand tousles his hair to prevent himself of pulling her to him and stop her little show.

As she stands up, she sets one foot in her high heels on his table, seductively playing with her skirt.

No matter how stupid it is to desire her, his emotions are running wild and he understands that he's losing control again. Never had he seen anything so sexy as her performance, her mixture of sexy and innocent is perfect. Finn wants to savor this moment forever.

Leaning over him, she slightly blows him in his ear, before she straddles him, whispering, "Touch me."

He growls at the sensation of her sitting on him like this. Finn craves to touch her whole body. She looks enticing tonight. His hands are roaming from her thighs under her dress whilst her hands are caressing his back, wandering to his neck.

Rory has never met a man as passionate as Finn before. She would never have danced like this for Logan.

Grinding on his lap they both begin to moan feeling the pleasure as their bodies come together. Their lips meet hungrily in an earth shattering kiss.

He pulls her closer as the kiss instantly deepens wild and loving.

Whispering her name against her mouth, they don't notice the doorbell ringing several times before someone unlocks the door and walks into the living room.

"What the fuck," a shocked Colin shouts.

Stopping their kiss Finn and Rory look appalled at Colin who intruded in on their privacy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear readers, I just want to say sorry, but due to Christmas season and several days holiday in London I will not publish as often as usually in December. However** **I thought I write a Christmas one shot as a thank you to all my awesome readers for Christmas and I will publish it on Christmas Eve. And then I thought it could also be a great possibility for all the fabulous fanfiction authors with not enough time to write a long story at the moment and for all the people who want to try to write a story for the first time.**

 **Therefore I want to invite you to join my Gilmore Girls Christmas Challenge to sprea** **d the love for Gilmore Girls fanfictions in the month of joy and giving.** **If you want to join just write a Gilmore Girls fanfiction one shot (means only 1 chapter, you can decide how many words) which includes Christmas and a happy ending (because who likes a Christmas story with a bad end!?) and publish it in December. Of course you can write several one shots too… After publishing in December, please share your story on Facebook with the hashtag** **#** **GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge**

 **I hope you like my idea and feel inspired in the best time of the year. Feel free to share the idea for as many GG Christmas stories as possible,** **ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **22 Chapter**

 _Stopping their kiss Finn and Rory look appalled at Colin who intruded in on their privacy._

Rory stumbles while trying to get away from Finn, "Oh my God!"

"You're right Rory! Oh my God, are you kidding me!" Colin shouts furiously.

Finn desperately switches his gaze from Rory to Colin. What a bloody mess!

"Oh no, don't tell me that you were sharing the bathroom with Rory two days ago!"

Colin is absolutely confused about the whole situation. Two days ago, he found out that Finn is gay and now he is cheating on their best friend. Being gay would be a much better scenario.

"Well…" Finn starts while Rory seems too shocked to say anything. She's shaking, and he wants to comfort her, but he's afraid if he did it would make things much worse. He tries to send her a sympathetic gaze, but she avoids eye contact with him.

"Sorry, Col, but why the bloody hell are you in my apartment anyway?" Finn yells.

"Sure, now it's my fault that you're cheating Finn! I was just worried about you after my horny cousin tried to make the moves on you. I used my spare key. You've never complained before when I came in here," Colin explains.

"Fair enough, I know you tried to help me," Finn tries to calm Colin.

Finn watches as Rory moves as far away as possible from him. He feels absolutely sorry for her. Everything he has done was to protect her and now his worst nightmare has come true.

"You're my best friend Finn, and I have seen a lot of idiotic stuff you have done in the past, but this is the worst!"

How could Finn betray their best friend like this?

Watching the argument between Finn and Colin, Rory believes she's the reason that they're fighting. She finally whispers, "I'm sorry."

Both men look at her.

Seeing Rory's embarrassment, Colin slowly walks to her, murmuring, "Sorry Rory, but I don't understand what's happening here."

"It's my fault," she finally continues. "Logan is my boyfriend and I started an affair with Finn."

Finn begins to relax as he watches Colin touch her arm. He would love to embrace her, but he realizes he can't do that now. He is no longer afraid of Colin or even Logan's anger, but rather losing her. They never talked about being caught or her choosing between the two men. However he knows Colin will force her to choose now. He feels himself pressing his jaw to prevent saying anything he would regret later.

Colin was always a loyal friend to both Logan and Finn. He was always the mediator between the two men and he hopes that he doesn't have to choose between them.

"I'm sorry I caught you both and I don't want to hear how long this has been going on. Rory and Finn, this has to stop immediately," Colin states tenderly.

Colin avoids looking at them when he sees the sadness in their eyes. Finn has never fallen in love with anyone before. He knows that an affair with Rory was bad, but falling in love with her is worse!

Rory hesitantly nods her head. She stopped it once and perhaps she could stop it forever now. Could she? She avoids looking at Finn.

Finn realizes that if he doesn't act now, that she would disappear from his life forever. He jumps off the couch and rushes over towards her.

"Rory, I know you love Logan, but I'm sure I own a bit of your heart too. You've tried to stop this before and it was hell for me, for both of us. I never told you my true feelings, because I was too afraid that you would run, but I'm not ready to lose you. I love listening to you breathe when you are asleep next to me, I love every minute you spend with me. Holding your hands feel right, you complete me," he tells her taking her hands in his.

Colin is too stunned to interrupt Finn's speech.

"I love to listen to your rants, your quirky habits, watching you work while drinking coffee or sniffing the books in the library. You're the most beautiful, witty woman that I have ever met. I am sorry if I am making this hard for you, but this time I cannot let you go without me fighting for us. I know I'm not Prince Charming, but you spent a lot of time with me and I hope you love me enough to give me a chance to be more than your dirty little secret. I love you and please don't let me go tonight."

Watching them during Finn's declaration of love, Colin notices that Rory is the one for him. He hopes that Rory will confess her love for him too. He watches as her face changes from fear to happiness while Finn declared his love for her. Moving to the couch he lets Finn and Rory walk toward each other.

Smiling Colin watches as Finn caresses her arm and then her cheek. She leans in and his lips brush gently on hers while her arms wrap around his neck and their bodies melt together. As Colin watches Finn and Rory kiss passionately, he realizes how in love they truly are.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear readers, I'm from Germany and my American beta told me** **that** **my timeline for the rest of my story is not working in America. Now I'm confused what to do. Write it like I had planned and probably make some readers angry/confused or change it to make it more American? Please tell me your opinion. Thanks, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **23 Chapter**

 _As Colin watches Finn and Rory kiss passionately, he realizes how in love they truly are._

The next morning Finn awakens from their night of passion, feeling happy. He affectionately looks at the gorgeous woman lying next to him. How beautiful she appears with her dark hair cascading down her naked back, as she lies on her stomach in the king size bed under the linen sheets of his bed. Leaning over to kiss her he can still smell her sweet scent mixed with the scent of their lustful night activities.

Her right leg touches his and he feels her soft skin. He gazes at the woman looking like an angel lying beside him. He desires to kiss her naked shoulder blades, but, Finn hesitates, not wanting to disturb her sleep before the alarm rings.

He does not regret that he finally declared his love for her and he knows that he would do it again. Remembering her reaction to his declaration of love makes him ecstatic. Finn knows that Colin was shocked when he found out about them, but after his announcement Colin seemed to understand that this was not an affair for him. He wants her to be his. Sighing he remembers that they still have the problem of her relationship with Logan. Colin was right, they need to have a serious talk about their relationship. Maybe she will agree to have dinner at his apartment tonight, so they can have this discussion. His biggest fear is that she will choose Logan over him, despite her feelings for him.

The alarm on her phone rings. Rory slowly stirs while her left hand desperately searches for her cell phone on the nightstand to stop the annoying noise.

He smiles knowing her routine of hitting the snooze button several times before she can wake up and start her day. Yesterday she showed him how she felt for him, but she never said the words he longed to hear. He is not the type of guy to demand words, but from her he wants to hear how she feels. Is this just an affair for her, is he a place holder till Logan returns from London or does she share the same feelings.

Deep in his thoughts, gently caressing her waist under the sheet with his hand while placing feather light kisses on her neck, he doesn't pay attention to the jingling of her cell phone.

She lazily picks up her phone, tiredly grumbling, "Hello," without checking the caller ID.

Finn watches her, grinning thinking she is not a morning bird.

While he continues to caress her back, she immediately shoves his hand away while moving as far away as possible from him in the king size bed.

He wonders why she is acting like this as he starts to concentrate on her conversation.

"Good morning, Logan, yeah, I miss you too," she whispers, her eyes full of guilt.

He watches as she turns around to hide herself from his view.

Usually she leaves the room when she talks to Logan or before she answers his calls. He has never heard her speak to him since their relationship has started. He feels like an intruder and quietly, leaves the room and enters the bathroom.

Closing the door, holding his breath he slowly slides down the door till he sits on the tiles. Finn sadly rests his head on his knees, running his hands through his hair with one hand, while the other absentmindedly caresses his leg to calm himself down. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, his heartbeat quickens, his blood boils. What has he done? Logan is like a brother and he allowed himself to fall in love with his girl. He feels his eyes water, desperately trying to prevent himself from crying.

His breath changes and he feels like someone is repeatedly squeezing his stomach and throat, he starts to hyperventilate. He's not able to stand up or to speak, but he feels an intense pain all over his body. He wants to throw up or run away, however he cannot move.

Finn feels dizzy and he's not sure if it is because of the pain he is feeling or the lack of oxygen. He slowly rolls himself in a ball on the floor, his whole body is shaking while his vision blurs.

Rory's heart is breaking after she finished the phone call with Logan. Searching for her clothes that are spread on the floor of the bedroom, she notices that Finn has left the room.

She needs to tell Finn soon why Logan called her. Logan will be returning home. She told Logan how happy she felt about his return. She likes Finn a lot, but Logan is her boyfriend and Logan did nothing to deserve this. She never knew how deeply in love Finn was with her. She was in denial to see the truth, all his signs of affection towards her, his pet name or his risk to lose his best friend.

She realizes that now it will be hard to explain the phone call to Finn. He declared his love for her last night and today she needs to tell him that they will stop their affair. Is it an affair or much more she asks herself while walking in the living room and kitchen, searching for Finn.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear readers, thank you for all the lovely comments and great support, it's very motivating for me. I will continue my story as planned with slightly changes, but the end will be as I always wanted. Sorry, that it took me longer than usually to struggle with my story and to not update my other stories, but now my thoughts are free again to continue writing. You're fabulous, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **24 Chapter**

Looking at her watch, she knows that she needs to leave now to go to her own apartment and change her clothes before attending her next class. What a mess she has gotten herself into. She knows that she will have to let Finn know that Logan will be returning home sooner than they thought. She feels a bit relieved that he left the room and went into the bathroom. Otherwise he would immediately figure out that something was bothering her and would not let her leave until she told him. Rory tries to justify to herself for her need to leave the room so abruptly without saying goodbye. She normally would not stay over until a Monday morning because of her early morning class. Even though today is Tuesday, she needed to see him last night because of what had happened on Sunday. She needed time to think.

Finn always teased her about her morning behavior. He also jokes about the time of the day and the brightness of the sun but in truth Finn never would be late for an appointment or work. When he teases her, she does not feel like he criticizes her, because he does it in such a loving manner.

She knocks at the bathroom door, "Finn, I need to hurry to leave and change before my next class. I will call you later."

His hands and feet start to tingle, his mind is racing, and he knows he has lost all control of his body and the situation. He hears her voice calling him, but he only manages to groan. He seems to have lost control of his voice.

Hearing a mumbling sound inside the room, she replies, "I know you're brushing your teeth, but I need to go, I will call and see you tonight."

Rory hastily walks out of the apartment and bumps into Colin who is standing in front of the apartment door ready to knock before using his key to go in this time.

"Hi Rory," Colin greets her with a smile.

"Morning, Colin. Sorry, I'm running late. Just go in. Finn is in the bathroom," she replies while rushing to the elevator.

Colin wondered why she is avoiding his gaze, he wonders if she is embarrassed because he knows about them. Opening the door wider, Colin enters and calls Finn's name.

"Hey, Finn, I thought I would bring over breakfast from your favorite bakery as an apology for yesterday."

Colin waits, but he doesn't get a reply from Finn. He senses that something is wrong, so he knocks on the bathroom door.

"Is everything okay, Finn?" he asks. There is no reply from Finn.

"Finn? Finn, ok I am coming in," Colin says firmly, and he tries to open the door. It feels like there is something blocking it, so he pushes harder, and it finally opens. Colin stands there in shock at the sight of Finn lying on the floor in a fetal position shivering, and it takes his breath away.

Colin immediately grabs a towel and covers him up. He sits beside him while stroking his back and calmly whispering, "Just take slow breaths, Finn, I'm here. Everything will be fine."

Hearing Colin's calm voice and feeling his present Finn slowly begins to breathe. His chest still burns, and he wants to say something, but he can't. Finn's mind keeps racing thinking of a world without Rory. He can't lose her, but hearing her speak to Logan he is sure that she will choose Logan over him and he knows that his life will be destroyed. His breathing begins to slow down and with enough oxygen, the feeling in his arms and legs return. He slowly manages to sit up.

Colin has sat many times with a drunken Finn on the bathroom floor, but he has never seen him like this. He seems to be having a panic attack. He wonders what happened that caused it and if it is a panic attack why did Rory leave him?

"Finn, what happened?"

"She is going to leave me" Finn finally whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Colin replies.

Colin has a feeling that this has something to do with Logan, but it is not the time to ask him what happened. Logan and Rory have had their ups and downs, but he knows that Rory is not the type of woman Huntzbergers want as a wife for their son. She is too career oriented and independent and not the kind of woman that Logan's family would accept. However, they are young, and Logan has not said anything about asking her to marry him. Being friends with both Finn and Logan was never so hard now that he knows that Rory and Finn are involved with each other. He hopes that he never needs to choose one side, because Finn and Logan are both like brothers to him.

Colin got Finn up off the floor and starts bringing him back into the large living room.

"Everything happened so fast between us, Col. I never planned on her cheating on him with me," Finn murmurs.

"Sure," Colin replies while they leave the bathroom.

Finn goes and sits on his couch, Colin walks in the kitchen, grabs the scotch and two glasses and brings them with him when he joins Finn in the living room. He places the bottle and two glasses on the table in front of them.

All the tension and anxiety that Finn has had these last few weeks seems to have exploded when Finn heard Rory talk to Logan today. He was hurt when she pushed him away from her, on his bed that they had been sharing together. He fears that now he has lost her. He never has been in love with anyone before. He needs to fight for her.

"Logan will be back soon," Finn mumbles thinking out loud.

Instead of saying anything, Colin pours Scotch in the glasses that he brought over. The two men pick up their glasses and begin to drink as they silently sit in the living room both lost in their thoughts and thinking of the possible consequences when Logan returns.


	25. Chapter 25

**25 Chapter**

Finn is drunk, and Colin helps him to his bed, since he cannot walk without assistance. Colin tucks Finn in, like a father would do with his child. He closes the dark curtains after he watched Finn sleep finally peaceful after the exhausting morning. Finn was drinking the hurt and sadness away.

He leaves the bedroom and returns with a pail. He places it beside the kingsize bed in case Finn becomes sick, he also places a water bottle and a bottle of Advil for later on the nightstand.

Colin's sure if Rory stops their affair, Finn will probably be in a self-destructive pattern for a long time for the next time. Colin saw him like that once after Finn lost his grandfather. Finn drank far more than he should, often sad, Colin and Logan picked him up at strange places. Finn never could remember the next day why he was there or how he got there. It was a tough time for everyone and after Finn's declaration of love to Rory, Colin is afraid Finn will react the same now that he is about to breakup with Rory.

Colin realized that Logan loves Rory. Colin remembers the start of their relationship and the struggles that Logan has to committing himself to one girl.

Colin silently leaves Finn's apartment and walks directly to Logan's. On his way he tries to figure out what he should say, but he cares too much for his two best friends to just stand on the sideline. He likes Rory a lot, but she needs to decide which one she wants more. He sighs.

It was early afternoon, and he knows that Rory should be back from her class. He enters Logan's apartment building and strolls into the elevator. The elevator pings when it arrives on the floor and he walks to Logan's apartment door. Colin rings the bell, nervously playing with his hands.

Colin wonders if he should have called her before coming, but he knows that Rory is a runner and he's sure she would have refused seeing him if he asked.

Rory opens the door. Once she sees him, he can tell that she was not surprised that he was here.

"Hello again," she says.

"Hi Rory," Colin greets her, "We need to talk."

For the first time in his life he feels like the responsible adult, he knows that in this group that somebody must be.

"Sure," she replies hesitantly, inviting him with a hand wave into the apartment.

"Please sit down," she suggests and points at the bright colored couch, decorated with throw pillows, and she strolls into the small kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rory asks.

She is trying to prepare herself emotionally for this awkward talk. Breathing slowly in and out, she tries to calm herself down. Since Logan's phone, she knows that she should talk with Finn or both Finn and Logan soon, but she has never thought about talking with Colin about her situation. Rory is still too embarrassed about the situation that she has found herself in. She has not shared this with anyone.

Colin notices how nervous she is but. He is also nervous and his heart beats faster than usual and his hands are sweaty. He tries to find a perfect position to sit down, pushing the pillows a bit to find a relaxing position.

"Thanks, a water or soda would be great," he replies. He had enough alcohol this morning and his stomach is rumbling.

She comes back to him with two cans of soda and hands him one. Sitting across from him on the old brown leather armchair, she feels the tension in the room. Playing with the hem of her shirt, she avoids his gaze.

They both sip their drinks, feeling the awkward silence surrounding them. Colin and Rory stare on the dark screen of the TV.

Colin starts to count the red bricks on the wall, before he finally sighs and begins, "You know I like you, Rory, and I also know you had never planned to hurt my best friends. However I think it's time to choose between Logan and Finn."

He slowly breathes out as he feels his heart beat increases. Colin has recognized the love that she has for Logan and since yesterday now realizes that she also has feelings for Finn too.

With her head down, she whispers, "I know."

She stares at the back of her soda can trying to memorize the list of ingredients, avoiding the response she knows she needs to say.

Looking up at Colin she clears her throat and says, "Sorry, Colin. I had never planned on hurting anyone."

He watches her face while she talks. Looking at her he can see all the emotions that she has been going through. She is hurting just as much as Finn is, what a mess this is.

"I never thought this day would come, when my two best friends are deeply in love with the same person. Rory, I'm sorry, but I cannot help you decide," Colin responds to her.

He thinks that if Rory needs advice that a girl would be far better for her to confide in than him.

Colin tries to remain calm but inwardly he is angry that Rory is playing with the feelings of his best friends. Not only will she ruin the relationship she has with Finn and Logan, but she also put in jeopardy the friendship of the three musketeers. Yes, he feels that his relationship with Logan and Finn is in jeopardy too.

"Why can't everything stay like it is?" She asks desperately.

When she says this Colin finally releases his anger at her.

"Are you kidding me, Rory? That one kiss with Finn while being in a relationship with Logan was too much. This great friendship could be destroyed forever! It's not only about which guy you will chose, it's about everyone!"

He stands up from and paces in the apartment.

"You're not in one of your books where everybody will be fine at the end. After my mother died Logan and Finn became my only family and you're about to destroy it!" He tells her angrily, turning he leaves the apartment, banging the door.

Looking surprised and watching an angry Colin leave the apartment, Rory finally understands the consequences of her actions. Colin might appear to be an arrogant guy, but he cares deeply for his friends and she never seen him as angry as he is today.

She needs to make a choice. That can only mean one decision. She sighs, because she's not sure that this is the thing she wants to do.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear readers, sometimes I listen to music while writing and this time while I was writing, I listened to the same song while writing the whole chapter the same song and it inspired me ("Feels like home" – Edwina Hayes). Therefore, I thought if you want, you can listen to it while reading too. Enjoy my newest chapter** **,** **ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **26 Chapter**

 _She needs to make a choice. That can only mean one decision. She sighs, because she's not sure that this is the thing she wants to do._

Finn awakes from the ringing of his door bell. Sighing he slowly strolls to the entrance. His head hurts from all the scotch he consumed in the morning. In his living room the alcohol smell still lingers in the room. Fortunately, Colin cleaned up the glasses and put back the bottle in the kitchen.

He opens the door and hesitantly smiles.

"Hey, little Possum," he greets, leans in and kisses Rory sweetly on her cheek.

"Hi Finn, you're looking sick," Rory replies.

He looks devastated, but Rory could only guess what the cause could be, another reason for her to feel guilty again.

"Sorry, Rory, it's just a hangover from the visit of Colin this morning," Finn jokes.

He doesn't want to talk with her about his panic attack in the morning nor his fear of losing her. Finn poured his heart out yesterday and she's here as promised. He can deal with that now.

Closing the door after her, he walks straight into the bedroom, Rory follows him.

"I should shower, love," he explains.

While Finn walks into the bathroom to hang up a towel on the shower cabin, she sits down in the comfortable light grey reading chair next to the bed. The color compliments the grey pillows that are on the comforter of Finn's Super King size bed. She likes the calming scent of the leather pillow on it and snuggles into it. Rory looks at the cover of the Men's Health magazine that is on the end table next to the armchair.

Finn looks into the bedroom and smiles softly, "Do you want to join me? I love washing your hair."

Rory avoids looking in his beautiful eyes and Finn notices that something is wrong. He steps out of the bathroom, his hands on his waist, he questioningly gazes at her.

Sitting on the chair, Roy lowers her head, her hair falls like a curtain in front of her face and he squats down, his hands on both of her knees.

Trying to catch her view, he comes closer and asks gently, "What's wrong, little Possum?"

"Colin talked to me today," Rory whispers sadly.

Of course, he did Finn thinks.

"He pleaded me to choose, Finn," she continues.

Finn tenderly caresses her arms while she talks. His heart beating faster, because the talk he feared for so long is finally here.

She finds it hard for her to breathe as she looks in his adoring eyes. She can see all his emotions swimming in his blue ones, all his deep love and admiration for her.

"It's all right, love," he tries to calm her and himself.

He softly leans his forehead on hers, before he cups her cheeks and places a feather light kiss on her lips.

Finn caresses her right arm, watching her sad impression. She's still the most beautiful woman and he would do anything to make her happy again.

Rory feels his love for her and she wants to lose herself in the moment and in his arms.

He pulls her closer and reaches out to caress her lips with one thumb.

She closes the space in between their mouths and captures his lips with her own.

He kisses her roughly, taking her lower lip in between his teeth, before his tongue explores her sweet tasting mouth.

His eyes make her melt. Their chemistry is like fireworks, sparkling and colorful.

She bits on her lower lip and shyly smiles while stretching her arms on above her head so that he could strip off her white pullover.

A smile slowly spreads on his face while his gaze wanders from her breasts to her face.

Finn holds his breathe as he slowly lifts her pullover over her upper part. He stands up to remove it completely.

She reaches for his grey Yale t-shirt and plays with the hem and pulls it up over his head.

Feeling her finger on his stomach seductively crawling to his neck, he wants to stop time. As soon as she cannot reach the t-shirt anymore he helps her removing it and leans his forehead against hers while caressing her hair with his hands, moving his hands to her cheeks.

His lips finding hers like two magnets and the two deepen their kiss.

She clasps her hands around his neck and leans her head on his shoulder.

Finn feels her heart beat faster before she takes a sharp intake of breath. He gulps down a lump in his throat and knows, as she leans in for another earth shattering kiss, that she isn't his. The kiss is filled with love and goodbye.

Holding her in his arms it feels like home to him.

"I love you, always will," he whispers hoarsely.

"I love you too, Finn, always will," she replies in a cracked voice.

"But we cannot continue this. We would hurt Logan and destroy your friendship with him and Colin forever. Sorry, but I cannot do this, and I know you understand. Logan will come back soon," she continues while she clings to him.

Finn feels his blood boil and his heart shatters, but he understands her. He fought for her, however now is the time to let her go. She's different than any girl he met before and that she cares for her friends and family is as well the reason why he loves her as the reason why she leaves him today.

The two holds on each other as if their life would depend on it, before they part later in the evening without another kiss. Both know the last one was the perfect kiss to show each other their feelings.


	27. Chapter 27

**27 Chapter**

 _The two holds on each other as if their life would depend on it, before they part later in the evening without another kiss. Both know the last one was the perfect kiss to show each other their feelings._

The following days Rory sits at home, avoiding company and wallows. She sits on the bright colored couch decorated with throw pillows in Logan's apartment and pities herself.

Wearing her oldest black sweatpants and a plain white top, she spoons another big scoop out of her Ben and Jerry's carton. Looking at the name of her ice-cream she sighs. She doesn't usually prefer this flavor, but chocolate therapy sounded perfect for her situation, so she bought it. Looking at the ingredients, Chocolate Ice Cream with Chocolate Cookies and Swirls of Chocolate Pudding Ice Cream, she understands why she has chosen it. It would be Finn's favorite because he's a chocoholic.

Reflecting on her choices, ice-cream, and boyfriend, she feels the lump in her throat, sighs stands up and walks into the kitchen and throws the Ben and Jerry's in the trash. In the end, she decided for them, and now she feels like she doesn't deserve being sad. That's the reason why she wallows and avoids going outside except for her classes, but she never cried. Rory calculated which decision would cause less trouble and now she needs to live with that.

Deep in thoughts, she absentmindedly strolls back to the couch and grabs her cell phone on the coffee table as it rings.

"Two days, Ace."

"Hmm…" she replies, sitting back on the couch, tucking her feet under her.

"Everything okay?" Logan asks worriedly.

Rory feels guilty and sad, but Logan doesn't deserve it. She clears her throat and replies, "Sorry Logan, I saw 'P.S. I Love you,' and it's such a heart-rending movie."

Logan chuckles. "You shouldn't have asked Doyle to get it for you before it gets into the cinemas. How many times have you watched it, Ace?"

Lying about the actual reason of her sadness feels wrong, but she thinks it's probably better than telling him that she misses Finn more than she ever thought could be possible after she ended their affair.

However, she enjoys Logan's carefree way of cheering her up.

"Countless times," she answers, and at least that is true. She saw the movie several times in the last days, and every time she wonders how she would react if Finn or Logan would have a tumor and die.

"Sounds like I need to hide that DVD when I'm back, Ace," Logan teases lovingly.

"Perhaps," she replies, biting her lower lip.

"Fortunately, we have no room for a TV on the bed," he whispers huskily.

Rory blushes. Probably she needs him back in her life, and everything will be like before London. Better late than never, she hopes. Being every day with Logan will for sure help to get over her crush of Finn, even when she deep down knows and fears that it was much more than a crush. Perhaps she shouldn't have told Finn that she loved him.

In the meantime, in the pub, an annoyed Colin tries again to slow down Finn in his drinking that he began again in the last few days. Whenever Finn turns around Colin pours a bit of his water bottle in Finn's drink to reduce the amount of alcohol.

"Finn, slow down," Colin pleads as Finn orders another scotch and more tequila shots.

"Bloody hell, you're not my old-girl, Colin," Finn replies nerved.

"I understand your situation, but drinking yourself to death isn't a solution," Colin tries to persuade his best friend.

"For you, but you never found a chick you loved more than life 'n' then she left," Finn whispers in a drunken slur before he downs two tequila shots before even take the time to use the salt or lemon.

Finn's condition hurts Colin because he cares for the man who is like the brother he never had. Although at the same time he's glad that Rory has chosen Logan and hadn't destroyed the friendship of the three musketeers. Blood may be thicker than water, but Colin prefers his scotch buddies, even if one of them seems to try to drown himself in scotch now.

"Perhaps we can try something else to distract you. Probably paintball?" Colin suggests.

There should be something that could distract Finn enough instead of coming to the pub every day, Colin hopes.

For a moment Finn smiles a bit, "I love being a target."

Colin's suggestion reminds Finn of all the funny stunts they did in the Life and Death Brigade. At every event, there were several doctors who came to help the wounded. Of course, Finn already knows them by name, because of the crazy things he participated in at every LDB event

He must admit to himself that he has had more injuries than other brigadiers due to his impulsive behavior.

"We can meet tomorrow at our usual place," Colin suggests. "And we can ask Robert and Seth to join us to make it more interesting."

Breathing a sigh of relief Colin thinks he succeeded a bit in cheering Finn up before he drinks himself into a coma. All the brigadiers enjoy being drunk, but now Finn drinks alcohol like a fish needs water.

Immediately Finn's eyes sparkle mischievously, he pushes away the numerous empty glasses on the tables and jumps out of their booth.

"Bloody hell, mate, why should we wait? Let's go," Finn shouts.

Used to the increasing amount of Australian words and thicken Australian dialect once Finn drinks, Colin still needs more time to understand and process the information of his drunken friend.

Before Colin even realizes what Finn has said, the crazy Aussie is out of the pub, and Colin tries to follow him quickly, tossing enough money on the table to cover their bill. Outside the pub, Colin notices that he already lost his friend and sighs while wondering where he would need to pick up Finn later.


	28. Chapter 28

**28 Chapter**

 _Outside the pub, Colin notices that he already lost his friend and sighs while wondering where he would need to pick up Finn later_.

Colin is looking forward meeting Logan at the pub in New Haven tonight. However, there is a dark shadow over the reunion of the three musketeers.

Finn is miserable, drinking himself in a coma-like state every evening with the tendency of disappearing every day unexpectedly and calling Colin in the middle of the night at strange places. Colin already picked him up naked on the medical campus lying between some corpses for studies and at the University theatre dressed as a princess. Yesterday he convinced Finn near the Yale-New Haven Psychiatric Hospital that he doesn't live in a parallel universe and even the psychiatrists cannot help him going back to the reality where he's married to Rory.

Fortunately, Finn never remembers anything after his disappearances. Though, as Finn acted very similar after his grandfather died, Colin had helped him back then. Now nobody besides him knows about Finn's status. Also, Colin wants to protect his best friend. Nobody needs to know why Finn seems depressed, and it isn't possible to call Rory for help. Finn would be embarrassed if she found out.

For the others, for example, the brigadiers, Finn acts only a bit stranger than usual, and they enjoy his antics and rambling with his thick Australian accent.

Walking into the local pub, Colin fears the consequences of this evening.

Reaching the booth that they usually sit in, he greets his friends, "Hi everyone. Logan, it's great to have you back from London."

"Hey man, you have no idea how happy I am that I finally convinced the "Dark Lord" that I would leave the Huntzberger Company immediately if I couldn't return. I think he might have even been a bit impressed," Logan replies happily.

The two men hug in a manly embrace, before Colin nods to Rory. After all the drama with Finn, he's not in the mood for friendly small talk with her. Colin understands why Rory fell in love with both of his best friends, however his anger increases every day that she acted on it.

Logan sits back in the booth, one of his arms protectively on Rory's shoulder, "I see Finn at the entrance, seems like the gang is finally back together."

Robert, Seth, Juliet, Rosemary, and Stephanie had arrived earlier.

Colin sits beside Rosemary, and she surprises him when she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his lips. Blushing, he smiles and gently takes one of her hands in his.

"Care to fill us in?" Logan teases him.

Colin has never introduced a girlfriend to the gang, but he now feels comfortable with it.

Rosemary smiles, and he says, "Logan, while you have been working in London, I found myself a girlfriend."

The others were as surprised as Logan, because recently they had celebrated Colin's birthday and they weren't together then, so their relationship is very new.

Everyone congratulated them.

As Finn arrives at the booth, Logan jokes "I think I came back to a parallel universe if you guys tell me that Finn also found a girlfriend since I left."

Colin looks over at Finn while Rory nervously plays with her fingers and looks away.

Finn begins to take a big breath and then replies, "I'm single because I'm too sexy for only one chick."

Logan and the others, except Colin and Rory, chuckle.

Finn tries to ignore Rory and the way she is cuddling with Logan. She made her choice, and he will not show her how miserable he is. He's a man, and he will not show her how much she has hurt him.

"It's a good thing I arrived. Why aren't you drinking? We need some celebratory shots." He yells walking to the bar and orders a round of tequila shots and a double shot of scotch for himself.

Once he drank his first shot of scotch, he carries the tray with their drinks and walks back to the table where his friends are sitting. He chooses a seat between Robert and Seth to avoid looking at Logan and Rory.

After several more rounds of Tequila and Vodka, Finn orders a round of the American flag for the table.

"American flags?" Robert wonders. He isn't familiar with this drink. "Is this something new?" He asks Finn.

"Bloody oath, mate **,** this is a layered shooter made with 1/3 peach schnapps, 1/3 grenadine and 1/3 blue curaçao. I think this is the best way to welcome back the prodigal son," Finn declares, stands up and starts to sing the American anthem.

Robert likes Finn, but sometimes, he thinks that Finn is taking things a bit too far.

"I think you should stop singing or we will drink the shots without you," Robert teases, and hoping that Finn will stop immediately.

"Sacrilege," Finn shouts and he downs his shot with his friends.

After everybody finished their shots, Finn drinks another scotch, one of the dozen glasses of scotch that he has had today and then jumps off his seat and returns to the bar.

Watching Logan and Rory together makes him realize that she took a big part of his soul and has left him is the only thing that seems to deaden the pain that he is feeling. Even with all his American friends around him, he feels completely alone.

He thinks about the movie 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' his mother used to watch with him as a child. Standing at the bar he thinks of one of the quotes from the movie, "I think you are wrong to want a heart. It makes most people unhappy. If you only knew it, you are in luck not to have a heart."

He wishes he would have never discovered his love for Rory. If she had not been in his life these last few months he would be much happier now.

Waiting for the bartender to fill his order, someone leans in from behind and whispers in his ear, "Been thinking about you…"

He turns around and spots two very familiar ocean blue eyes, "Tristan?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear readers, I want to thank everyone for still following my story and all your enthusiasm for my fanfiction. I'm very glad about every comment from my readers, ClaudiaCleland**

oooo

 **29 Chapter**

 _He turns around and spots two very familiar ocean blue eyes, "Tristan?"_

Luckily for Tristan Finn is already too drunk to remember their encounter the day after Colin's birthday party.

"Hello handsome," Tristan smirks; his left hand slowly meets Finn's waist.

Tristan notices how drunk Finn is. He wonders why he is standing alone at the bar and what or better who caused Finn to be in this condition. After last time he wondered why everything went wrong, and possibly if he had made his first move too fast. Perhaps he scared him as Colin said. Finding another gorgeous gay Society man isn't as easy as Tristan thought at first and he always liked the crazy Australian. Today is probably his chance of getting the perfect man. After all, Finn didn't move his hand away from his waist so far.

Softly caressing the back of Finn, Tristan kindly asks, "Can I order you another drink, gorgeous?"

"Sure, mate," Finn slurs.

Finn knows Tristan isn't Rory and a guy, but it feels nice to have someone give him attention. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to flirt with another woman.

On the other side of the pub, Colin wonders why Finn is taking so long ordering their drinks. He worries that he may have disappeared again. He quickly looks around, and he notices that his cousin has his arm around Finn.

Noticing the confused look on Colin's face, Rory looks in the direction where he is looking. Is that Tristan embracing Finn? She's relieved that Logan doesn't feel her tension. Last time Tristan's visit was embarrassing for Finn. He told Colin, he was gay to hide their relationship. Tristan even crept into Finn's bed. She would love to go over there and tell Tristan that he is flirting with a straight man just to see the look on his face.

While watching Tristan and Finn at the bar, Rory ignores Logan beside her and the stories he is sharing about London. She has heard all these stories before. She continues to focus on Finn and wonders why Finn doesn't shoo Tristan away. It looks like the two men are flirting with each other!

She sees Tristan leaning closer to Finn and whispering in his ear, causing Finn to laugh. Rory's mind whirls with thoughts about the situation; conflicted with unexpected emotions. The feeling of jealousy and anger makes her blue eyes go dark, and her breathing becomes shallow, her hands automatically curl into fists at her side, and she wants to walk over there and claim Finn as her man.

Colin excuses himself and strolls to the men's room with the plan of stopping at the bar later when he realizes that Rory is staring at Tristan and Finn. Fortunately, nobody besides him notices her gaze because everyone else is focused on Logan's stories.

In the meantime, Tristan ordered Finn water instead of more liquor. He knows Finn shouldn't drink more than he already has. Tristan likes Finn, and he wants him to be safe. Finn reminds Tristan of his last boyfriend, and he enjoys his company.

Tristan smiles thinking, "Damn, he's not only funny, intelligent and strikingly handsome, he even smells fantastic too."

He leans in again and whispers in Finn's ear, "Come on, let's go back to my place, I'll make you some coffee, and you can crash there."

Finn nods and trys to stand up from the bar stool and stumbles. Tristan stabilizes him with a tight hold around his waist.

Noticing Finn's failed attempt to stand up from the bar stool, Rory shivers a bit. She worries that he could hurt himself.

Logan notices her shaking and asks softly, "Are you cold, Ace?"

He knows from experience that when she gets tired she's getting cold. Logan tightens his hold on her and offers her his leather jacket lying next to him.

His concern for her makes her feel sad. Logan is such an amazing boyfriend, instead of enjoying his company like their friends, all she wants is to be with his best friend. She tries ignoring all feelings for the Australian and takes Logan's jacket and with a sweet kiss on his lips, she replies, "Thanks, Logan."

Once Finn stands up and can walk without stumbling, Tristan allows himself another sniff of the man in his arms. Sensing the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he leads Finn out of the pub. What a lucky coincidence for him that the hotel he is staying in this week only had one suite left. He is quite sure that Finn wouldn't be happy finding him in his bed tonight.

A few moments after Tristan left with Finn, Colin walks over to the bar. He cannot find Finn and he is sure that he has disappeared again. Now he won't be able to ask Rosemary to stay over tonight in case he gets a call from him in the middle of the night. However, this is probably better than a fight between his best friends once Logan realizes the feelings Rory has for Finn.

Colin returns to the booth and sits beside his girlfriend.

"Has anybody seen Finn? Did he leave with a redhead?" Logan asks chuckling. He likes that some things will always stay the same as Finn disappearing with a beautiful girl.

Robert replies laughing, "No, he found a beautiful blond gentleman this time."

Once Robert mentioned the blond, Colin looks surprised. Finn recently has been doing a lot of crazy things but leaving with Tristan is not something that Finn normally would do. Tristan still doesn't know Finn isn't gay and Colin tries to avoid thinking about the possibilities what might happen tonight.

Rory sees Colin's reaction to Robert's joke, and her imagination runs wild. Seeing him leave with a redhead would have made her jealous, but knowing he left with Tristan leaves her speechless. Finn never had a serious girlfriend before, but he's not into guys, or is he? She realizes that this thought is crazy, and she knows she has no right to be jealous, but she misses him. Logan is a gentleman and adventurous too, however, nobody makes her laugh as Finn does. She misses everything about Finn.


	30. Chapter 30

**30 Chapter**

 _Logan is a gentleman and adventurous too, however, nobody makes her laugh as Finn does. She misses everything about Finn._

Rory awakens in the early morning hours and before she even opens her eyes she smells Logan's familiar scent. Why doesn't she enjoy it like she did before he was in London? She starts to wonder why she is comparing everything about Logan with Finn? She watches Logan sleep next to her. She watches as his chest peacefully raises and falls.

Logan senses her gaze and sleepily opens his eyes, "Good morning, Ace."

Glancing at the watch of her nightstand he asks, "Is everything okay? It is quite early on a Saturday morning to be awake. Isn't this the day of pre-rest as you more than once have said?"

Feeling caught Rory blushes while Logan snuggles into her.

….

Across town in a hotel, a drowsy Finn with a huge hangover awakens in unfamiliar surroundings. He lies in a very comfortable bed, but he is alone and wonders how he got there. He feels guilty for cheating on Rory with a strange woman even if he thought he doesn't remember anything about the night before except that Rory had left him to be with Logan.

On his nightstand stood a water bottle, some Advil and a paper that someone wrote 'eat and drink me'. He smiles thinking about the thoughtful gesture his host has done.

Finn takes the pills, drinks the complete bottle of water and rolls over to go back to sleep. He's in desperate need of more sleep.

…

Logan leans over and begins to kiss Rory, she half-heartedly returns his kisses. Logan hands are roaming down on her thighs. She should be getting excited but instead she wishes that these hands on her body belonged to Finn. Rory has never complained about Logan before, but her heart was not into it today.

Rory stops him, "Sorry, Logan, I'm too sleepy now."

Logan nods and caresses her back instead before he cuddles her back into his chest.

Laying his arm around her waist, he thinks about her behavior since his return. Something is different, but he can't figure out what it was. Perhaps she needs time to get used to having him around again.

…

Finn awakes again around noon and wonders why the mysterious woman left him completely alone. He searches for his clothes and is surprised when he realizes that he is still wearing his boxers. Usually he sleeps naked after having sex.

Leaving the bedroom he opens the door and looks around the large room that was off the bedroom. It was obvious that he was in an excutive suite in a hotel. He doesn't see anyone, but hears water running in the room next door. Finn sits down on the cream-colored couch and moves the terracotta throw pillows that have been placed on the couch. On the glass coffee table lies a book. He picks it up and notices the title, 'The Yale Shakespeare'. He also notices that there are fresh white flowers in a vase on the table.

Looking around he notices the upscale decorations of this luxury hotel, expensive paintings on the walls, huge windows with a spectacular view and he recognize the label of the mahogany chairs of his own hotel in New Haven. Everything is tastefully und Finn realizes that he must have hooked up with a Society girl, because nobody else could afford such a suite.

As he continues to gaze at his surroundings, someone he wasn't expecting enters the room.

"Tristan!?"

"Good morning, handsome," Tristan smiles.

Finn jumps off the couch, but before he can say anything, Tristan explains, "Don't worry, handsome, nothing happened last night."

Noticing the tension in Finn, Tristan sits down in the armchair instead of near him on the couch.

Finn leaps up off the couch and begins pacing the room, mumbling, "Not again…"

Trying to calm Finn down, Tristan explains to him what happened last night and that he just wanted him to be safe. Tristan finally apologizes, "Sorry, Finn, I was a jerk last weekend, but give me another chance and I can prove to you that I can be a complete gentleman. I am a very patient man and I come to New Haven often for business."

Finn sits again down on the couch. He is exhausted, and he has a headache.

Tristan notices the change in Finn's facial expression. He tries to convince the Australian to give him another chance.

"Sorry, flirting with men is always a challenge. I'm used to being more aggressive, but I can go slow, whatever you want Finn. Last weekend I was too fast, but I like you and I would be happy if you would go on a date with me. Perhaps tonight?"

Finn stares at Tristan and drops his jaw. Did Colin's cousin invite him on a date? Oh man, he's screwed!

Patiently Tristan waits for Finn's answer. He has heard a lot of stories about Finn from Colin and Finn is probably not used to flirting with men. Tristan wants to show him the pleasures of a gay lover and he knows Finn is worth the wait.

"Well…," Finn starts.

Last weekend he thought he wouldn't see Tristan again, but here he is again. Tristan obviously saved him from another embarrassing night yesterday. He has never admitted to Colin that he remembered every one of his embarrassing evenings since Rory left him.

He thinks about keeping Rory a secret.

"Tristan, thanks for everything mate, but I'm not gay."

"What?" Tristan gasps.

"Sorry, Tristan, I needed to keep women a secret and I lied to Colin to save her," Finn explains.

"Oh, I see," Tristan stutters. He's a bit disappointed and impressed by Finn's honesty. "Thanks for being honest, Finn. Lucky lady."

At the mention of the lucky lady Finn's face freezes and he states, "Lost the lady…"

Sensing again the sadness of the handsome man, like the day before, Tristan would like to cheer him up, because he himself was heartbroken often enough in his life.

Tristan tries to change the mood, "Let's just grab a great hangover breakfast and I promise we will never talk about the mysterious lady or my useless flirting again."

Finn appreciates Tristan's offer, perhaps they can be friends after all. He needs new friends, so he can avoid Rory and Logan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dear readers, I'm very sorry that I haven't update in more than a year, but I was dealing several months with some health issues and afterwards it was very hard to get back in my own storyline. As promised I will finish all my stories, however it will probably take more time than I originally thought at the beginning of my stories. Thanks for waiting and all your very nice feedback on my stories so far. I love reading your comments and please be patient with me. Enjoy the newest chapter, ClaudiaCleland**

 **31 Chapter**

 _Finn appreciates Tristan's offer, perhaps they can be friends after all. He needs new friends, so he can avoid Rory and Logan._

Tristan and Finn are walking the 100 meters from their hotel to the nearby Four Aces Café for the much-needed hangover breakfast for Finn. They are strolling together into the small restaurant which already deliciously smells like freshly made pancakes.

"Let's sit down on the right side," Tristan suggests.

Finn nods. Afterward, the two are walking to one of the booths with two wooden benches in front of the windows and sit down.

Tristan always liked this classic American Diner. The benches and stools at the counter were all covered with the same dark red leather material. The backs of the booths, were they were sitting, were made out of light oak. The Diner had many windows giving the restaurant a lot of natural light. He usually goes here alone, since he hasn't many friends in New Haven, so he is enjoying Finn's company today. Finn might not be gay, but still easy on the eye and great company.

The two men order their breakfast and Tristan teases, "I cannot believe that you ordered Chili Cheese Fries and a Taco plate. If I had a hangover and smelled that stuff, I would probably kiss the toilet immediately."

Tristan's teasing relaxes Finn. Even though Colin is his best friend, Finn had been avoiding Colin since he noticed how worried he was about him.

"No worries, mate, it's my favorite hangover food, and sometimes I even drink a glass of water with it, only to surprise my liver," Finn jokingly replies.

Finn thinks that today is probably the first time since Rory left that he doesn't feel like crap.

A brown haired girl brings them their food, Finn's order of Chili Cheese Fries and a Taco plate and Tristan's order of pancakes with maple syrup.

The two men eat their breakfast while Finn tells Tristan about his complicated affair with Rory without using her name. Tristan is a great listener and does not judge him for his relationship. He realizes that Tristan might be a good friend despite his tendency to being a manwhore.

After finishing half their meal, Tristan notices that Finn is looking at the entrance of the Diner. His body language is no longer relaxed, and he tenses up. Tristan doesn't know the reason for his behavior change since he has his back to the door and doesn't want to turn around. Tristan wonders if the shift in Finn's behavior might be something to do with the lost love, that they were discussing. Tristan tries to act like he didn't notice anything different in Finn's behavior and hopes that it might give him time to tell him what is wrong. He still remembers a similar situation with his last boyfriend and how humiliated he felt as their relationship ended without any signs beforehand, because of another man.

Logan and Rory enter the small Diner.

"Now there are five Aces inside," Logan smirks and gives Rory a sweet kiss on her cheek. He lovingly takes her hand in his.

While the couple walks to a booth in the back of the Diner, Finn tries to hide behind Tristan who's sitting opposite of him, but unfortunately, he's out of luck because Logan notices him and waves.

In his desperation, he leans over the table and desperately whispers, "Please help me."

Logan leads Rory by the hand to where Tristan and Finn are eating their meal.

"Hi. It seems like the whole gang is here," Logan greets the two men. "You don't mind if we join you?"

Tristan turns his head around and tries to make the best of the embarrassing situation for his new found friend Finn. Spotting Rory holding hands with Logan he knows why Finn drank too much the day before. He also notices that she seems to be jealous of him and an idea to save Finn forms in his mind.

"Hello. Of course, we don't mind or do we Finny?" Tristan answers.

"Nice to see you again Rory after all these years," he smiles

She murmurs something like hello and nice to see you too back. There's no chance for her to leave the Diner or chose a different table. Her hands get sweaty, and her heartbeat increases as she feels her body tenses up

Tristan stands up from his seat to let the couple sit down. He sits down beside Finn on the opposite side of the table.

"Would you like to make someone jealous?" Tristan whispers to Finn while the couple slide into the booth on the other side of the table.

Finn is shocked and he cannot escape the two lovebirds. He nods in agreement… anything to change this momentary feeling of helplessness.

After getting his okay Tristan starts to play out his plan. He puts his arm around Finn's shoulder, pulls him to his side and seductively says looking in Finn's gorgeous eyes, "Seems like we're out of the closet, honey."

Tristan watches with satisfaction how Rory's eyes seem to bulge out, and the green jealousy monster awakes in her.

Logan seems surprised too because Finn never talked about liking men.

He jokingly says, "I'm surprised Finn, probably because Tristan isn't a redhead."

Logan doesn't care if Finn likes men or not because whoever he is with he will always be his friend.

He watches Tristan and Finn and begins to wonder if this was just a joke? Logan realizes that he has been neglecting his friends since he went to London. He doesn't know anything about Finn's or Colin's life and what they have been up to since he left. Hopefully, that will change again with his returning to America.

He looks at Rory and wonders if their feeling has changed for each other. He tries his best to be the perfect boyfriend because she was waiting for him while he was in London. But he cannot get rid of the feelings that their relationship is changing and she might not be his forever after all.

While Logan jokes and seems not shocked about the whole situation, Rory feels like her entire world is crumbling into pieces. Of course, she chose Logan over Finn since she thought it was the right thing to do. Rory was sure her feelings for Logan return like they were before going to London, but they haven't. In the last few days, she finds herself comparing Logan and Finn. Both men are great lovers, but Finn seems to win in most comparisons now. She must admit she finds Finn to be more charming, amusing, and handsome. But seeing Finn now with someone new, makes her realize she probably made a mistake.

Tristan is acting like a love-struck teenager, and Finn thinks the easiest thing to do is playing along with him and pretend to be lighthearted. He turns his head, smiling back at Tristan, holding his hand. "I thought I had a redhead in the closet, but as we stepped out, it was this handsome fella."

Logan starts laughing, because he realizes that it is just an act between Finn and his new friend. Logan realizes that Finn hasn't changed and he's still overdramatic and a big flirt.

In the meantime, Rory is jealous that her fears from the night before are a reality now. The feeling of jealousy and anger makes her blue eyes go dark again, and her breathing becomes slightly shallow, her hands automatically curl into fists at her side, and she wants to stand up and shout at Tristan to leave Finn alone.

Unconsciously she stands up, and everyone looks at her.

"What's up, Ace?" Logan asks because she usually makes a signal before she needs to go to the bathroom and doesn't just stand up.

"Seems like it's an emergency?" he jokes, and a stands up to let her through.

Tristan realizes that this is the perfect opportunity for a short talk and gives Finn a push.

"Oh my God, sorry, Finny. I forgot that you wanted to use the bathroom too before this lovely couple arrived," he exclaims and stands up to usher Finn in the right direction.

A tense Rory and Finn head to the back of the diner and walk together down the long grey corridor toward the bathrooms.

At first, the tension is noticeable until Rory's green-eyed monster springs into action. As soon as they turn the corner she stands in front of the bathroom doors. She whispers loudly at a dumbfounded Finn, "How could you find someone new so fast?"

At that moment, Finn understands Tristan's plan and whispers back, "You left me, Rory, why shouldn't I find someone new?"

"Because I love you, you idiot," she stutters and before he can answer she clings to him like a koala and attaches her lips to his as if she would drown without kissing him.


End file.
